Welcome to Hotel Transylvania
by Jpbake
Summary: After being overworked at the palace. Elsa and the Royal family decides it is time to take a vacation. But what they didn't bargain on is stumbling in a hotel filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes. And when a new hotel pops up threatening to put Dracula out of business, he puts Elsa and the others to work in hopes to save his hotel.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy belated Christmas everyone, hope it was wonderful and you got a lot of great gifts. Mine was busy getting this brand new story started just for you wonderful readers. So sit back and enjoy my Christmas gift to you.**

It was business as usual down at the Kingdom of Arendelle. While Princess Anna was busy entertaining the palace children with the help of Kristoff and Olaf, Elsa was stuck in the throne room with all the castle advisors going over the issues that Elsa needed to get done for the day. As usual Elsa was stuck with a long list of problems that inolved the most ridiculous subject matters that Elsa considered a huge waste of time that could have been spent taking care of more serious matters. Like one time a couple people came to her for help because their baby wouldn't fall asleep and they wanted Elsa to sing her a lullaby. It's not like Elsa didn't like helping people but when you are the Queen of a entire kingdom you find your schedule to be pretty busy and when someone comes to you with the most ridiculous problems then you can find yourself losing track of time fast.

This day didn't seem any different. Right off the bat Elsa was hit with another ridiculous needless problem that could have been decided without her.

"Excuse me your majesty." Two of Elsa's hired hands said "But we are trying to figure out what color to paint the new royal ball room? I was thinking blue but my assistant here was wanting to paint it yellow."  
"And you need me for this why?" Elsa said rubbing her forehead already getting a headache like she did everyday due to the stress of running a kingdom.

"Well we was wondering if you could help us pick out a color."

"Fine tell you what, why don't you two play rock, paper, scissors to decide the color."

"Good idea your majesty." The hired hand said, then the two of them started playing rock, paper, scissors to decide the color. The problem is each time they ended up tieing each other, sometimes both shooting rock, other times scissors, and other times paper. After the fifth time of watching them tie each other again Elsa had enough.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted, trying so hard to put a end to this debte. "Tell you what why don't you paint half of the room blue and the other half yellow, that way you both get what you want.

"A even better idea your majesty." The hired hand said "But um, how are we going to decide which side to paint which color?"

Then the two guys started doing rock, paper, scissors, again once again tying each other every time. In a fit of rage, tired of dealing with these two Elsa signalled for her guards to open the door as Elsa released a winter wind blowing the two guys out of the thrown room.

"Alright what's next?" Elsa asked with a tired sigh. That's when a middle aged woman came up to her with a huge problem.

"I can't afford to live!" the women said before pulling out a gun and pointed it at her forehead.

"Woah, Woah OK,OK we will make sure to lower life insurance!" Elsa said in a fit of panic.

"Thank you." the woman said with a smile as she lowered the gun satisfied. And as she walked off she turned to the guard who was also a little freaked out by her antics and smiled

"All it takes is a little bit of persuasion." The woman said

"Ok is there anything else that doesn't involve anybody almost commiting suicide?" Elsa asked

"Um yes," The advisor said "There is a old abandoned house that is on the verge of collapsing that we are wondering what to do with. Should we try on repairing it or destroy it."

"Well I can't make a call on it until I see the building myself."

"Understood your majesty, we will try to find time for you to go view it." The advisor said, "In the mean time there are some papers that need your signature if you can please give them a read through,

"How much?" Elsa asked. That is when a dolly was rolled in with a stack of papers five feet high, all needing to to be read and signed.

"This much." The advisor said as Elsa stood frozen in place with her mouth to the floor for half a minute.

"Oh I am going to need a Asprin badly after this." Elsa cried.

Two hours later after Anna was finished entertaining the kids and the kids all went home Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf all went to see how Elsa was fairing out only to see her asleep, face down on the stack of papers that seemed to be just a little over halfway finished.

"Is she OK?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I don't know?" Anna said before she walked up to Elsa, who was snoring loudly and started shaking her on the shoulder.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up." Anna said

"Hmm,.." Elsa mumbled half asleep as she raised her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Elsa you fell asleep."

"Sorry." Elsa said

"Elsa this is the third time this month this has happened."

"I know. Elsa said stretching her arms to try to wake up. "I haved been busy lately."

"Elsa I'm worried about you." Anna said "You have been overworking lately. You need to relax a bit. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"Not since I have become Queen." Elsa said "I don't have time for a vacation, not when there is a Kingdom that needs to be ran."

"Come on Elsa, you are pushing yourself way to hard and it is not healthy for you. How's a two or three week vacation going to hurt?" Anna said

"Ooo.., We can go to the North Pole!" Olaf said "They got snow over there and a jolly fat guy in a red suit."

"Sorry Olaf, I just can't drop everything and leave for a few weeks. Who would I put in charge of the work that needs done?

"Get one of your advisors." Anna said "Certenly Kia or somebody can watch things for you."

I don't know" Elsa said as she walked to the door "I just think it may be to much work."

The second she opened the door her eyes widened in horror as there were nearly a hundred people each asking Elsa for advice, help, among many other things. Elsa quickly slammed the door behind her and locked it tight to hide from everybody as with a look of complete terror on Elsa's face like she just walked into two people making out.

"Anna," Elsa said in a very demanding tone "Go look up vacation spots."

"I'm on it." Anna said getting out her smart phone.

"Yeah we are going to the North Pole." Olaf said

"We are not going to the North Pole!" Kristoff responded.

Meanwhile on the clear other side of the globe at a dark and spooky hotel hidden in the haunted forest in Transylvania there was a vampire who ran the hotel successfully for more than a hundred years. At one time the Hotel was only opened to monsters but over the past five years the vampire Dracula had allowed humans entrence to the hotel thanks to his daughter Mavis falling and marrying a human. With the opening of humans in the hotel, profits nearly doubled and the popular hotel had became even more popular and even more successful then what it was then when it was only opened to monsters.

However over the past few months something started changing. Dracula noticed that attendence started plummiting a little, and the sudden decrease in attendence concerned Dracula to the point that he had his son in law Jonathan go out and try to find out what the cause of the drop in attendence was.

"So you got any news on whats causing me to lose guest?" Drac asked when Johnny returned two hours later.

"Um yes and let me just say you may not like it." Johnny said in a very nervous and hesitant tone.

"Well don't just stand there shaking as if you got locked outside in a blizzard only in your fruit of the looms, spit it out."

"Well how about I just show you instead." Johnny said handing Drac a pair of binoculars and leading him to the window. Drac looked through the binoculars but at first he didn't see anything unusual

"What all I see is a dog doing his business in my flower garden. Which I'm going to have to make sure housekeeping takes care of that."

"Yeah, why don't you take a look to your left?" Johnny said moving Drac's head to the left. That's when Drac saw it and his mouth instantly dropped and he dropped the set of binoculars.

"Another hotel?" Drac gasped

"Mmm hmm. Told you" Johnny said.

Dracula stared at the new hotel that had popped up at the other side of the forest. It was a very tall hotel that looked more like a tower then a hotel and had gargoyles on each corner.

"What am I going to do about this?" Dracula asked as he sat down on a chair and started pouting. "This is going to be bad for business. Now a new hotel has popped up and is stealing my guest."

"Aw, it can't be that bad Drac, besides a little bit of healthy computition never killed anybody. I mean back in San Fransisco, we had a burger restaurant in every corner, sometimes two."

"No offense Johnny but I run a hotel, not a restaurant. This is going to put me out of business. I am going to be kicked on the streets living out of trash cans and resorting to begging for money with tin can, and grow a beard and long hair that makes me look like a caveman. I need to find a way to get more guest to come to my hotel."

Then Drac turned into a bat and curled his lower lip and shed a tear as he turned to Johnny and gave him wide eyes.

"Oh come on Drac don't give me the pouty bat face, you know I can't say no to the pouty bat face." Johnny said but Drac just kept on giving him the pouty bat.

"Ok fine I will help you find a way to win back your guest." Johnny said throwing up his hands and giving in.

"Thank you!" Drac said turning back to his normal self and giving Johnny a big hug. "I knew I could trust my only son in law."

"Now I know where Mavis get's that look from." Johnny said complaining about Drac's pouty at face.

"I taught her everything she knows." Drac said with a braggy grin as he exited the room.

 **Till next chapter, please follow, favorite and leave a review and I will catch you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were all packing their bags onto Elsa's private jet, ready to leave on a much needed vacation. Elsa still didn't quite no where they were going yet, Anna was refusing to tell her until they boarded the jet, however she did say they were going to go somewhere mysterious. Not knowing where they were going Elsa decided to pack for all different types of weather so that she would be prepared, However, that took up three different suitcases each overstuffed to the point where they could barely close, just for her clothes alone, forcing her to dig out a forth suitcase for everything else.

"How long do you plan to be away your majesty?" Kia, Elsa's most trusted royal advisor asked.

"Just for three weeks," Elsa said "You will take care of everything for me will you?"

"It will be my sworn duty!" Kia said bowing to Elsa "Have fun and safe travels."

"Thanks Kia, I can always trust on you." Elsa said as she boarded the jet.

Fifteen minutes later as Elsa was loading her bags, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff boarded, each carrying one suitcase a piece. The second Kristoff noticed the four over stuffed suitcases he instantly paused and gave Elsa a surprised look.

"You sure you packed enough stuff?" Kristoff asked in a sarcastic tone?

"Enough? I think she packed too much!" Olaf whispered in Kristoff's ear.

"I know, you didn't catch my sarcasm?" Kristoff responded.

"Well none of you told me where we were going so I was forced to pack for every occasion!" Elsa said as one of her suitcases started rattling before popping open and sending Elsa's clothes flying everywhere. A very tiny and skimpy bikini top landed on Kristoff's face causing his mouth to drop to the floor at the size, or lack of size of the bikini that fell across his face.

"Ugh..." Kristoff started to say as he picked up the red bikini top, but Elsa just snatched them from his hands.

"Give me that!" Elsa growled, snatching them from Kristoff's hand. Elsa then turned to Olaf who had a white sock laying across his carrot nose and a pair of blue underwear laying on top of his head. Anna and Kristoff couldn't help but grin and cover their mouths as they tried so hard to not laugh but couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Wait, hold on here what's going on, why are you all laughing?" Olaf asked confused. That is when he noticed the sock on his nose and the underwear on his head and, embarrassed as well as kinda grossed out, he picked up both articles of clothing and stretched them out for Elsa to grab, turning his head as he gave them to Elsa.

"Ok so maybe I may have packed a little too much." Elsa said embarrassed by the situation.

"A little?" Olaf replied. "Girl you have enough stuff there to open up your own thrift shop."

"Are you ready to take off your majesty?" The pilot asked, suddenly boarding the plane.

"Yes I am." Elsa said

"Well then I suggest you all strap in, we lift at once." The pilot said. Then all four of them strapped in as the plane started roaring to life. Elsa stared out the window to wave goodbye to Kia as the plane lifted off into the sky.

"Have fun your majesty." Kia said as the plane flew out of sight. "Arendelle will be in safe hands." Kia then walked back inside the palace to see nearly fifty people all coming to him at once with different problems. Kia's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as they started piling on him with problem after problam and he couldn't help but to let out a groan.

"Ugh... This is going to be a long three weeks."

"So," Elsa said as they were all settled in their seats. "Now that we are all settled, where exactly are we going?"

"Transylvania." Anna said

"What?" Elsa asked "Not Paris or Tahiti or some normal vacation spot?"

"Oh come on Elsa, Transylvania is a normal vacation spot."

"Really, cause I was looking through a list of the top forty vacation spots and Trasylvania was not on the list?" Elsa replied

"Oh come on Elsa it's not that bad." Kristoff said "And besides we aren't even a normal family. You have Ice powers, and run a Kingdom with your sister, me and a talking snowman, so I don't see why you are worried about a normal vacation."

"Besides I thought you would like a good adventure and Transylvania is the perfect place for something like that?" Anna said "After all it is home for the legendary vampire Count Dracula. They even advertised that on their websites I booked the tickets for. Oh how cool would it be if we actually got to witness a sighting of Count Dracula.

"Oh come on Anna you know I don't believe in that type of stuff." Elsa said "Vampires who turn into bats, and suck your blood, and vaporize when exposed to sun? Come on that is a little far fetched don't you think?"

"You can create a living, breathing snowman by just conjuring up magic ice, and you are saying vampires are unrealistic?" Kristoff said surprised "Am I the only one who finds this odd coming from her?"

"Ok where do you have us staying for the three weeks anyway?" Elsa asked trying to change the subject.

"Only at the most popular hotel in Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania!" Anna said pulling up the hotel Website on her phone. "Apparently judging by the pictures of Dracula they are very big on the Vampire legend too."

"Great now I am going to have to probably spend the next three weeks staying at a hotel with painting of vampires everywhere and probably get forcefully dragged in on a crazy vampire hunt." Elsa complained to herself.

"Oh, I wonder if Dracula is real what he would be up to right now?" Anna asked herself obsessed with the idea of Dracula and vampires.

"I do not say blah, blah, blah," Dracula said back at the hotel to the son of a family of three that checked in.

"You just did." The kid pointed out.

"I only say blah, blah, blah when I am telling people that I don't say blah, blah, blah." Drac said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Whatever I've seen all those vampire movies you totally go blah, blah, blah." The boy continued.

"Don't believe everything you see in the movies kid, they are often exaggerated, over dramatized and inaccurate." Dracula said as he led the family of three to their room.

"Ok this is your room, enjoy your stay. Holler if you need anything and I will get housekeeping right on it."

"One more thing." The boy said as they entered their room. "Is it true that vampires sparkle?"

"Enjoy your stay at Hotel Transylvania." Dracula growled as slammed the door shut and walked off.

"Sparkling vampires? That is just a complete insult to everything vampires stand for? Who's dumb idea was that? Seriously if I ever find out who did that I'm going too..." It was then Dracula spotted Wayne, Murry, Griffin and Frank in the hotel lobby.

"Wayne, Murry, Frank, Griffin! Nice to see you!" Dracula said running up to his friends.

"Nice to see you too old friend, how's things running over here." Wayne

"Horrible." Dracula said "New hotel has shown up and is stealing my business, attendance has dropped this past month."

"Ooo sounds bad." Wayne said, "Have you thought of anyway to attract more guest?"

"Not yet, I got Jonny assigned to find ways to attract more guest but so far he has nothing."

"Don't worry Drac, I'm sure you'll think of something." Frank said

"Wait, I got it!" Drac said raising his index finger signaling a idea "We can have Frank demolish the new hotel, then people would be forced to come here! It's perfect."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Frank said "We can't just destroy another man's business it's unproffesional besides it would set monsters back centuries."

"Aw poop!" Dracula whined "If only someone would pop in here that was a professional at this type of stuff, I could hire them to bring more guest and turn this hotel into the biggest hotel spot in all of Transylvania. But what are the odds of that happening?"

Back on Elsa's jet. Their plane was getting close to landing at the Transylvania airport. Not that Elsa or the others even realized that. They were all busy dancing to Worth it by Fifth Harmony in Elsa's private party room in the back of the jet. It wasn't until the pilot walked into the party room and told them that they were about to land that Elsa ended their private party and took her seat along with Anna Kristoff and a very sad Olaf who wasn't happy that the party was over.

The four of them then grabbed their bags and boarded off the plane. Elsa had to have Kristoff and Anna to help with her bags because she had more bags then she had arms to carry them. As they entered the airport they noticed a zombie wearing a red car hop uniform holding up a sign that said "Queen Elsa and Royal family". Needless to say the sight of the zombie car hop caught the four of them by surprise.

"Is that our driver?" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear as she pointed her right index finger to the zombie.

"I think so?" Anna said, her eyes widened in shock

"He looks like Kristoff before he has his mourning coffee." Olaf whispered to Anna.

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled taking offense to that statement.

"Excuse me sir are you ok?" Anna asked the zombie as it walked up to them and took their bags and stuffed them in the trunk of his hearse. "You look a little pale?"

The zombie just replied with a series of growls and grunts as he stuffed the last bag in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand any of that?" Kristoff said

"Lucky for you I speak zombie" Olaf said "I think he either said "I'm fine thanks for asking" or "I'm going to eat your brains." Hard to say when it all sounds the same."

The pure mention of the possibility of their brains getting eaten was enough to put both Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff on edge.

"But it's no worry for me either way." Olaf laughed as he entered the passenger seat of the hearse "I don't have a brain. Or any internal organs."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other with concern and fear as the zombie ushered them into the hearse and the second he closed and the zombie started driving off, every horror movie Elsa had ever seen growing up started flashing threw her head. The worried look on Elsa's face couldn't help but catch Anna's eyes and she tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok Elsa, maybe he was just born with some rare zombie like skin condition."

"He's driving a hearse." Kristoff siad "I'm pretty sure that isn't because of a skin condition."

"Transylvania." Elsa complained to herself "It had to be Transylvania. It couldn't have been someplace tropical like Tahitia or the Bahama's were we would be surrounded by beached and palm trees and greeted by guys wearing flowers on their heads."

The drive didn't do anything to calm Elsa's and the others fear, considering the hearse drove them through a graveyard plus one of the creepiest forests any of them had ever seen

"Just where is this hotel you booked us at Anna?" Elsa asked Anna in a complaining voice as they were driving through the hotel. Anna just gave a nervous grin and shrugged not making Elsa feel any more confident.

Finally the hearse stopped at a very dark and creepy looking hotel decorated in creepy gargoyles and looked like more like a haunted castle then a hotel.

"This is Hotel Transylvania?" Elsa gasped when she saw the hotel. "This looks more like the Haunted Mansion from that Eddie Murphy movie!"

Back inside the Hotel, Dracula was working on his desk computer, trying to come up with ideas to attract more guest, while Mavis and Johnny was both looking through a teen magizine together.

"Hey Frank what celebrity do you think you look like the most?" Mavis said when coming up to a quiz in the magizine.

"Um I would say Kevin James." Frank said as he took a look at the magizine with them.

"Well you do both have the same belly I will say that." Johnny said.

"Will you two put that stupid thing up!" Drac complained, turning away from his computer. "I am trying to figure out how to bring in more guest and you are talking about what celebrity you look like. I ain't paying you to goof off!"

"You don't pay me nothing!" Johnny said "I am family and I live here so you don't pay me anything."

"Watch it boy!" Dracula said "Or I am going to start charging you rent."

"With what money?" Johnny asked

"Good point." Dracula sighed going back to his computer.

"Hey dad what celebrity do you look most like?" Mavis said

"I don't care"

"Oh come on Drac, please!" Frank said

"Fine, maybe Adam Sandler!"

"What? No way, you look nothing like him." Mavis said

"What? Sure I do." Drac said looking away from his computer again to pick up a random photo of Adam Sandler from his desk and showing it to them. "We are basically twins!"

"Anybody else wondering why he has a random picture of Adam Sandler on his desk?" Drac asked Johnny.

"Ok next question?" Mavis said "What is your favorite Taylor Swift song?"

"Do I look like a person who listens to Taylor Swift?" Dracula said

"Well considering you are looking up how to book a T-Swift concert here I would say yes." Frank said looking at Dracula's computer.

"Stop looking at my computer!" Dracula said covering his computer screen with his hands.

It was then that that the revolving front doors to the hotel opened and Drac noticed four new guest walking in.

"Sorry we are going to have to put this conversation on hold, we got guest!" Then Dracula flew off to greet his guest while Frank took the magizine from Mavis's hand to look at it.

"Ooo a center fold." Frank said as he opened up the center fold to see a picture of Selina Gomaz. "Ooo baby!" Frank cooed to himself as he stared at the Selina Gomez center fold.

"Frank!" Frank suddenly heard his wife Eunice cry out. Frank then turned and saw Eunice standing over him, her arms crossed and glaring at him with angry eyes.

"Oh, hey dear." Frank said with a very nervous grin before Eunice grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him off. "How many times have I told you not to look at those center folds. I am your wife you should only look at me."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Frank said as Mavis and Johnny just laughed at Frank's expense.

When Elsa and the gang entered the hotel their eyes widened and their mouths dropped as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Monsters of all shapes and sizes inhabited the hotel, ranging from Bigfoot to tiny little gnomes. Elsa just started stuttering, not knowing what to say as her face turned whiter then what it had ever turned before as Dracula then flew over to them and greeted them.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" Dracula said with a grin and open arms.

"Are.. are you... Dracula!?" Elsa stuttered

"The one and only!" Dracula said

Elsa did the only thing she knew to do once she heard that, she fainted.

 **Found out this week that there is going to be a third Hotel Transylvania movie coming out in September 2018. I'd mark my calander but I don't have a 2018 calander yet. Anyway leave a review and I wil catch you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter again I know but I don't really pay attention to the chapter lengths when I write, I just write what I think would make a good chapter and if it is long, great, If not oh well.**

"Yoohoo!" Elsa heard Drac's voice say as she was starting to gain consciousness "You ok madam? Need me to get you a glass of water? Yoohoo!"

Elsa opened her eyes to find Drac hovering over her trying to wake her up.

"Oh thank goodness, I was thinking I was about to have to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation." Drac said once he saw Elsa open her eyes.

Elsa then screamed once she saw Dracula hovering over her, and ran and crouched next to the hotel wall, fearing Dracula was going to suck her blood.

"Please don't suck my blood, I'm to young to be vampire food." Elsa screamed

"Girl relax I don't suck human blood that's just a old myth."

"You don't?" Elsa said calming down a little bit.

"No you humans blood is far to greasy and fatty, not to mention high in cholesterol. What with all the fatty, greasy stuff that you humans like to call food? It's not healthy on vampires like me. No I drink a blood substitute or animals blood like mice and stuff like that. Trust me madam you are perfectly safe. Now can you please get out from that corner, in your fit of panic you ran over the invisible man and are currently suffocating him."

"Get off me..." Elsa suddenly heard a voice say beneath her. Elsa then got up and noticed a pair of floating glasses bent out of shape, pressed against the wall where she was cowarding at.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Elsa said

"Ugh." Griffin complained as he worked to straighten out his glasses as he walked off. "Who knew a girl your size could weigh so much?"

Elsa's mouth dropped as she took offense to Griffin calling her heavy and was about to strike him when Anna grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Not worth it Elsa." Anna warned

"So anyway." Drac said still standing in front of the group. "I take it you people aren't from around here, considering you still have a very misguided and stereotypic view on us monsters."

"Sorry about that Mr. Dracula, Elsa just has never seen a vampire before and didn't know how to react to one. She kind of got all her knowladge from those old Dracula movies."

"So what brings you here to Hotel Transylvania today besides nearly squashing my invisible friend?"

"Oh see we are the royal family of Arendelle and we were kind of here for a vacation."

"Wait? Royal family? As in the Queen and princess?"

"Yep," Anna said "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and you have already met my sister Queen Elsa."

Dracula's eyes then got wide as a huge grin grew on his face. He just had a great idea.

"That's it!" Dracula said with excitement.

"What's it?" Elsa asked confused.

"Oh this is great my prayers have been answered."

"Vampires pray?" Kristoff whispered to Anna, Anna just shrugged in confusion

"You four are the key to saving my hotel." Drac said "With your royal knowledge you can work up plans to bring more people to my hotel. Then we will show that new hotel down the street just who is king around here."

"Well I don't know Dracula." Elsa said "I kind of came here to get away from work for a few weeks."

"Fine." Drac said suddenly turning into a bat and giving Elsa the pouty bat face. "I understand."

"What's he doing?" Elsa asked

"He's giving you the pouty bat face." Mavis said witnessing the whole event from Drac's office desk, still reading her magazine. "He won't stop until you give him what he wants."

"You go have fun as I stay here barely scraping by." Drac continued in a pouty and overdramatic voice "Wonding how I am going to survive. I am going to have to cut staff, raise prices. Then soon when less and less people show up due to the raised prices I will be forced to shut down, and wind up living in the streets or worse, forced to work at McDonald's." Drac then screamed at the mere thought of that before turning to Elsa and turning on the tears as his eyes widened to the maximum. The sight of Drac pouting as a bat was too much for Elsa and soon she found herself forced to give in."

"Ok fine!" Elsa said throwing her hands in the air in surrender. "We will try to find a way to help you save your hotel."

"Thank you!" Drac said instantly turning back to his normal self before running to his desk and grabbing a few books for the for of them.

"Now these are your employee handbooks that you need to read from cover to cover,"Drac said talking at a very fast pace as he handed the books to the four of them. The books was a lot heavier and thicker then what they expected and when he handed them to them they nearly toppled forwards from the weight of the books. "Then sign the back page signaling that you read and agree to all our employee guidelines. We will have a employee meeting at four to go over ideas for the hotel, see you there."

Drac then turned to Jonathen who was still sitting at the desk with Mavis.

"Johnny, show are new staff members to their room."

"Yes, Drac." Johnny said, getting up from the desk to walk Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to their rooms.

"Ok before you get settled in to your rooms there are a few hotel rules that is not found in your book that we must adress." Johnny said as he walked the four of them to their rooms. "First no sticking your hand in any of the skeletons, they do not like that."

"Hey what are you doing?" They suddenly heard a voice from the distance say "Get your hands out of my wife!"

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Johnny turned to see Olaf had wandered off and stuck his hand inside of the the skeletons before the male skeleton kicked Olaf's head off and sent him flying into Johnny's arms.

"Hi there." Olaf chuckled after Johnny caught him and put his head back on his body.

"As I was saying." Johnny continued. "Second don't put your hand in the invisible man's mouth to see if it dissapears, he don't like that either.

None of them noticed that Olaf had walked off and put his hand in Griffin's mouth until they heard Griffin scream.

"Hey!" they heard Griffin suddenly scream

"Now what did I just say?" Johnny complained as Olaf got his head kicked toward Johnny's arms again.

"Hi again." Olaf chuckled as Johnny gave him a stern look.

"You don't follow rules very well do you?" Johnny said

"Nope!" Olaf said

"Ok let's get you to your room." Johnny growled as he put Olaf's head back on.

Luckily no one had any more problems with Olaf as they finally arrived to their room.

"Ok this is where the four of you will stay." Johnny said as he unlocked the door. "Dinner is served all night in the dining room so fill free to eat at any time. Hotel activities start at one if you want to attend and don't forget that the meeting is at four so please have that book read from cover to cover by then. See you later."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Olaf said excited. "I have never had a job before, this is going to be so fun."

Elsa looked in horror at the book she was given and as she opened it she noticed that the handbook was the size of a Harry Potter novel with the smallest type font you could imagine. Reading all of that by four was going to be a nightmare.

"Drac want's all of this read by four?" Elsa gasped

"I guess so." Kristoff said

"Man he really is a monster." Elsa growled as she plopped on the bed and buried her head in the book and let out a scream.

"Um guys I know this is short notice but in case any of you don't know, I cant read." Olaf said "so can someone help me read this please?"

"Ugh, I'll do it." Kristoff sighed walking over to Olaf to help him read the handbook.

Anna noticed Elsa's head buried in the book, looking as if she was crying and decided to walk over to her and see if she was ok.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asked

"No," Elsa cried "Of all the Hotels in the whole world, of all the wonderful vacation spots you had to choose this one."

"Come on Elsa this could be a fun experience for all of us." Anna said

"Fun!?" Elsa screamed, "Anna we was supposed to go on vacation to escape work not find more to do? Now we are stuck in a hotel filled with monsters being forced to help a crazy vampire attract more guest to his nutty hotel. How on Earth is this going to be fun?"

Anna didn't say a word for she didn't have a answer. She didn't know how this was going to be fun but she was determined to make it work. She dicided it was best to just leave Elsa and grab her own handbook and go to the other side of the room to read it.  
As Elsa laid on the hotel room bed and finally started reading her own handbook one thing was certain to her, this was not going to be a very enjoyable vacation for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Elsa or the others every truly finished reading the employee handbook. After a hour in they wasn't even halway through it so they basically just skimmed through the other pages before signing their names on the last page and calling it quits.

"Geez." Elsa said as she slammed the handbook closed and rubbed her forehead. She had gotten a headache from reading all that useless stuff. "Just because a vampire can read fast doesn't mean everyone else can."

"Seriously." Anna agreed "I have read novels shorter then that handbook."  
"I know one thing." Kristoff said "After suffering though something like that I need something to eat. You want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Sounds good to me." Anna said getting up from her chair. "I'm starving."

The four of them then headed to the cafeteria, still complaining about the handbook that they was forced to read. When the four of them arrived they were greeted by Frank and the rest of the Drac pack.

"Hey if it isn't Drac's newest employees." Frank said greeting the four of them with a giant hug that nearly suffocated them. "Sit down we were about to get something to eat ourselves."

Elsa had to wait a few seconds to catch her breath after nearly getting suffocated by Frank's tight hug before she sat down, so far nothing about this vacation was going right for her.

"Your going to like the food here." Murray said as the waiter came up and handed them all menus. "Hotel Transylvania has the best monster chef in all of Transylvania. Drac didn't hold back when he built this place."

"That's good to hear." Anna said as she was handed a menu "Becuase boy am I starving" Anna's mouth suddenly dropped to the floor when she looked at the menu, and she suddenly understood why Murray said monster chef. The whole menu was food that only monsters would eat, pickled mouse tail, fried mosquitos, road kill surprise, the menu alone almost made Anna gag.

"Um I'll just have a sandwich thanks." Anna said handing the menu back to the waiter.

"Oh come on guys I'm sure it ain't as bad as it sounds." Olaf said as he looked through the menu. "I think I'll try the sheep brains with a side of snail eggs."

Elsa had to cover her mouth as her face turned green and she threw up a bit in her mouth.

"Nice choice talking snowman" Frank said "I'll have the exact same thing."

"What's scream cheese?" Kristoff asked as he stared through the menu."

"Only a hotel favorite." Frank said "They serve them on individual crackers and you scarf them down like doritoes. All the monsters here love it."

"Oh what the heck I'll take a small plate of that." Kristoff said  
"Your a brave man Kristoff," Anna said "Crazy, but brave."

"I don't really that hungry, thank you." Elsa said handing the menu back to the waiter. After she got a good look at the menu she knew one thing she was going to discuss in the meeting tonight, more human appropiate food.

Twenty minutes later the waiter returned with their food. Anna was the first to be handed her's, it was a sandwich all right, but unlike any Anna had ever seen. As Anna lifted up the top slice of bread she noticed that it was a frog eggs and worm sandwich. Anna's eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked at what was on her plate then she fell backwards in her chair and fainted. The monsters were the next to get theirs and as they instantly dug into their meals Olaf was suddenly handed his.

Elsa's face went green as she looked at the snail eggs and brains on Olaf's plate, something that couldn't help but catch Olaf's eyes.

"Oh come on, I bet it doesn't taste as bad as it looks." Olaf said as he took a bite of snail eggs. His eyes instantly shot up and he made a face like he was about to barf.

"Yes, yes it can be as bad as it looks." Olaf instantly jumped out of his chair and ran to the nearest trashcan and started throwing up.

Elsa got up and walked to where Olaf was leaning over the trashcan to check on him as Frank took the opportunity to grab Olaf's plate and scrape Olaf's food on to his plate. A action that got him looks from the other monsters.

"What, it doesn't look like he's going to eat it?" Frank said

"That's just plane in poor taste man." Murray said

It was then that Drac walked in and saw Olaf throwing up in the trash can and Drac instantly started complaining

"Oh come on man I just had that trashcan cleaned!" Drac griped "HOUSEKEEPING!" A witch then flew up to the trashcan, but when she saw Olaf throwing up in it she flew back off for a few seconds and returned with a gas mask so she wouldn't have to breath in the smell of vomit.

"Sorry," Elsa said to the witch a bit embarrased as Olaf continued to barf in the trashcan. "The food didn't agree with him."

An hour later the hotel was involved in hotel activities that included bingo and charades. During Bingo Elsa and Kristoff was for the most part bored, only playing two rounds before walking off to different corners of the room bored out of their minds. Anna and Olaf was having fun though, getting very competive in their games.

"Oh BINGO, BINGO!" Anna cried when the next number was called. That was when this old grandma aged monster next to her grabbed Anna's Bingo board and ate it.

"Hey!" Anna screamed

"I didn't do it." The old monster said

"You did to do it, I saw it with my own eyes, ugh..!" Anna scolded throwing her arms up in rage.

Charades went about the same way, Elsa and Kristoff was not having fun while Anna and Olaf however was having a blast.

It was Olaf's turn at Charades and he was busy raving his arms while Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff was busy trying to figure out what he was.

"Your driving down the interstate?" Kristoff guess in a very bored tone as Olaf had his arms and hands in a driving position. Olaf then shook his head no, Kristoff didn't get it. Olaf then took his hand made a gun with his fingers and pretended to fire it.

"Your hunting?" Elsa asked in the same type of tone as Kristoff. Olaf shook his head no again as he then took his hands and put them behind his head.

"I got it, you were escaping from the cops and now you are under arrest?" Kristoff said. Olaf shook his head no again.

"What come on, that has to be right?" Kristoff complained. Then Olaf took off his carrot nose and impaled himself through the chest with it before falling to the ground.

"Oh I got it. You are Han Solo from the Force Awakens!" Anna said

"Yes, yes I am!" Olaf shouted with glee.

"Oh come on man I haven't seen that movie yet!" Johnny complained from the other team.

"Well that's your fault it's been out for six weeks." Olaf said **(Well it has!)**

Finally after charades it was time for the employee meeting, and Elsa was more eager then anybody to get it started. From just the one day she had spent there she already had multiple things she wanted to talk about, especially the food, that was just plain nasty.

Elsa walked into the meeting room and saw Mavis, Johnny and Drac sitting at a rectangular table with Drac at the front of the table and Johnny and Mavis sitting together at the right side.

"Ok let's get this over with." Elsa said sitting on the left side of the table opposite of Mavis and Johnny. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf joined Elsa on the left side of the table. Anna and Kristoff sat to her right and Olaf sat to her left.

"Ok we are meeting here today to discuss ways to attract more guest to our hotel." Drac said "Any ideas?"

"Yes I got a idea." Elsa said raising her hand. "We can start with the food. I don't know about you monsters, but from where I'm from in Arendelle we don't eat snail eggs or whatever that stuff was.

"Wait, did you say you are from Arendelle?" Johnny asked

"Yes, I thought they mentioned that earlier when they arrived wasn't you paying attention." Drac said

"Not really, I was to into a magazine."

"What does them having to be from Arendelle have to do with anything?" Mavis asked

"Oh nothing" Johnny said "It's just, your the queen right?"

"Yes." Elsa said

"I was their in Arendelle on the day or your Coronation. This chick right here has ice powers."

"What?" Drac said "Are you a monster?"

"No I'm not a monster. I just have magical ice powers that's all." Elsa said.

"Let us see." Drac said and Mavis and Johnny nodded.

Elsa sighed as she really wanted to get on with the meeting but since the others wanted to see her magic she conjured up a snowflake and tossed it in the air. The snowflake exploded and as a result millions of tiny snowflakes started falling from the cealing.

"That is amazing," Mavis said. "You are making it snow inside." Mavis turned back to Johnny "What I want to know is when were you in Arendelle?"

"You remember how I said I use to travel before we met?" Johnny said "Well one of my travels took me to Arendelle. I heard of a royal Coronation and I thought, hey that sounds cool I have never been to a Coronation before. So I went and long story short, Snow Queen here got scared and ran off covering the whole kingdom of in snow stranding everybody there until the she melted the snow herself."

"Sorry about that." Elsa said

"Don't be," Johnny said "That was the coolest thing ever. No pun intended by the way."

"You thought that was cool?" Elsa asked

"Yes, I never saw anything like it before. Hands down near the top of the favorite travel experiences. You Elsa, are one of the coolest monsters I have ever seen."

"Hey what about me?" Mavis said getting a little jealous of how Johnny was complimenting Elsa.

"Oh but not as cool as you my little suger bat."

"I'm not a monster," Elsa said.

"You got ice powers unlike a humen." Drac said "You got a talking snowman, your a monster."

"Besides, being a monster ain't anything to be ashamed of," Johnny said "Look at me, I'm married to one."

"Also monsters are well more accepted into sociaty more then they were in the past so you will fit right in."

"Ok can we just get back to the topic at hand." Elsa said really wanting to drop the monster topic. "We were talking about the menu here at the hotel. Monster or not I eat like a human thus we need a human menu. If you really want to attract more guest here, especially human guest then you need a menu for humans, not just monsters."

"Fair enough." Drac said

"Also hotel activities, you can do better." Elsa said

"What's wrong with Bingo and Charades?" Drac said

"Nothing if your eighty." Elsa said

"Hey Eighty was a good year for me." Mavis said "I just started high school that year."

"Well for us humans eighty is old and Bingo is a old person game. I'm not ready for the retirement home. We need more activities for the younger crowd, maybe throw a pool party or something to attract the younger crowd."

"I got it, we can redecorate." Drac said

"Huh?" Elsa said

"Yeah, we can redecorate this place to make it more hip, young people like places that is more hip. It's settled we will redecorate. Meeting dismissed."

Elsa lifted a finger to protest but nothing came out of her mouth. That was not what she had in mind at all. What was the point of calling a meeting if your not going to listen to what someone is going to say.

As she got up and returned back to her room she started realizing something. This vacation was starting to become more stressfull then being queen.

 **Poor Elsa, things just ain't going her way is it? Please leave a review and I'll catch you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Elsa was walking down one of the many halls in the hotel when she heard the sound of a guitar being strummed. She decided to go check out where the music was coming from and saw Johnny giving guitar lessons to some of the ware wolf pups.

"Ok kids that's enough for today we will pick up where we left off tomorrow." Johnny said as all the wolf pups but Winnie got up and left. Johnny and Mavis's vampire/human hybrid son Dennis was also there with Johnny getting guitar lessons as well.

"And I would like to thank you Winnie for being the only one besides my son who didn't break or try to eat your guitar."

"Your welcome. I try not to be as destructive as them." Winnie said as she packed her guitar and sheet music up and started to head out.

"Remember practice makes perfect so feel free to practice in your room on your own time."

"I'm sure if I did that I would start a howling session but I'll try." Winnie said as she walked out waving to Elsa as she left.

"And as for you young man I think it's time for you to head to bed," Johnny said to Dennis picking him up and ushering him off to his bedroom. "You got school in the morning."

"Yes daddy." Dennis said with a yawn.

Elsa watched as Johnny led Dennis to his room and it wasn't till Johnny returned to his and Mavis's room that he noticed Elsa standing at the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Johnny asked when he finally noticed Elsa's presence.

"Long enough" Elsa replied. "I see you are giving the kids guitar lessons.

"Well I got to make money around here somehow." Johnny said "Considering Drac doesn't pay me for the work I do around here. It's kind of embarrassing really, if I want to do something with Mavis or Dennis I have to come to him and ask for money. At least doing this I can earn some money of my on."

"Do you think you can give me some lessions. I've always wanted to learn the guitar but never really had the time with all my duties as Queen."

"Well I don't know?" Johnny said a little hesitant. "I usually only provide lessions to kids."

"I got money." Elsa sang pulling out a hundred dollar bill and waving it in front of Johnny's face.

"Woah!" Jonny gasped as he grabbed the hundred dollar bill and stared at it.

"You can keep the change if you want." Elsa said "There's plenty more where that came from. One of the advantages of being Queen."

"You know? I think I can give you a lesson or two." Johnny said putting the bill in his pocket. "But you are going to need a guitar."

"Not a problem." Elsa said before she created a guitar with her ice. It wasn't just a guitar but the most beautiful guitar Johnny had ever seen. It was ice blue, shiny, and had little snowflakes imprinted on it. Johnny nearly let out a squeal when he saw the thing.

"Man that get's more and more cooler each time." Johnny complimented about Elsa's magic.

"It's a gift." Elsa said with a smile.

"Ok, now that you got your guitar let's start with the basic's shall we?" Johnny said "Now before you even start playing the guitar you got to hold the guitar correctly, otherwise it won't sound right." Johnny grabbed his guitar and sat down straight on a chair next to him and showed her the right way to hold the guitar.

"Now you must hold the back of the guitar so it touches your stomach and chest and rest on the leg of your strumming or picking hand."

"Got it." Elsa said following Johnny's directions.

"Ok after you learned to hold the guitar correctly now it's time to learn your cords. There is five strings on your guitar, going from lowest to highest. The lowest being the thickest and the highest being the thinnest. The five cords names are E, A, D, G, B, E. Now practice playing each cord."

Elsa obayed and plucked each cord getting accustomed to the sound of each cord.

"I got it." Elsa said

"Ok now next, do you notice the strings on the neck of the guitar?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well on the next there are metal perpendicular strips that are called frets. The frets help mark each note. To play a note place your finger between the metal strip but not on them. Let's say you are playing the third fret. You would place your finger on the string in the gap between the second and third fret. Also quick pointer, make sure your finger is closer to the lower fret to avoid buzzing. Make sure to hold the string down firmly so that it only vibrates between the strumming hand, with the tip of your finger doing the pressing."

Elsa practiced everything that Johnny said and after a few tries she got it down.

"Excellent work Elsa, now practice strumming the strings on the body of the guitar with a pick. It helps strumming the strings a little bit easier.

Johnny gave Elsa a pick and she practiced strumming the guitar for about a minute, getting acquainted with each cord.

"Excellent work Elsa, your a fast learner."

"Thank you." Elsa said

"A few more lessons and you should be ready to play a actual song."

"Will you give me more lessons in the future?" Elsa asked

"Your majesty if you keep giving me hundreds I will have you playing Metallica on the rooftop of the Empire State building within a week." Johnny said

It was right then that Mavis walked in and was deeply surprised to see Elsa in the room with him.

"What's she doing here?" Mavis asked kind of harshly much to both Elsa's and Johnny's surprise.

"Oh just giving Elsa some guitar lessons." Johnny said

"I thought you was only doing that for kids?" Mavis replied giving the two of them a stern look.

"Well I was but she sort of waved this hundred dollar bill in my face and I couldn't say no." Johnny said pulling out the hundred dollar bill.

"Well lesson over for the night. The sun is coming up and Drac wants us all to head to are rooms so..."

"I get it." Elsa said leaving the room. She didn't completely leave the area though because she figured something was wrong between the two of them and decided to press her ear against the wall to see what was wrong. To her disappointment Mavis never mentioned her problem nor did Johnny ask what was wrong. However Mavis's tone still didn't go away judging from how Johnny's and Mavis's conversation was going.

"I need to get Dennis ready for school, where is he?" Mavis asked

"He's in bed, I just laid him down a little over a hour ago." Johnny replied.

"What!?" Mavis asked in a pretty hostel tone. "Johnny you know Dennis has to get up early for shool, why did you wait so long to send him to bed!?"

"You know how Dennis is with the wolf pups," Johnny said in a calm voice, obviously he noticed how unhappy Mavis was and was trying to calm her down by speaking calmy to her. "You can't separate him from them, especially Winnie."

"Still you know about Dennis's schedule so you should have sent him to bed sooner!" Mavis said, her voice getting louder, Appearently Johnny's attempt to calm her down wasn't working.

"He's part vampire," Johnny said "Vampires are made to roam in the dark."

"He's part human too!" Mavis said "Just because he grew his fangs doesn't mean he's lost his human side, nothing has changed with his schedule. Come on Johnny you know this!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Johnny apologized.

Elsa had heard enough and figured now would probably be the best time to leave. She didn't know what had Mavis so up in arms but she didn't seem that way until Johnny started complimenting Elsa's powers back in the meeting. Could she be the reason why Mavis seemed so hostel?

It was then that Elsa noticed Drac walking past her down the hall and decided to ask him about Mavis.

"Hey is everything ok with Mavis?"

"Yeah, sure, why do you ask?"

"Because Johnny was giving me some guitar lessons and when Mavis walked in she seemed pretty upset. Then I left the room and listened to them arguing and am concerned that something is wrong.

"Oh don't worry about it Elsa," Drac said not even the slightest bit concerned. "Couples fight all the time it's part of being married. But then they always make up and sometimes a new child is born nine months later."

"What?" Elsa asked a little grossed out.

"What it's not that uncommon?" Drac said "That's how I was born. At least that's what my dad always told me. Who knows? Maybe once all of this is settled I will have a new grandchild on the way."

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough!" Elsa said, now really grossed out, she did not need to know how Drac came into the world. She didn't know why Mavis seemed so mad or if she had anything to do with it but she knew one thing, she was tired.

Elsa waisted no time getting to her room. Once she got there she noticed that Anna, Kristoff and Olaf didn't wait up for her and was already in bed fast asleep. Elsa crept inside their room as quitely as possible and changed into her night gown and brushed her teeth. Once she had everything done she crawled into bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep within ten minutes.

Two hours later, when the whole hotel was quite and everybody was sound asleep strange organ music started playing. The tune of the music was a slowed down version of the song "Jeepers Creepers," and the melody was slowed down enough to make the music come across more as creepy then jolly. The music made it's way to the open window of one of the rooms and to the ears of one of the humans sleeping in the hotel room. The human instantly awoke in a hypnotic trance and made his way to his hotel room door and to the lobby. The man had no control of his legs or mind and he walked with his arms stretched out as Frankenstien as he walked out of the hotel door and to the direction of the music, which so happened to come from the rival hotel.

 **Uh oh, a twist worthy of M. Night Shyamalan. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, follow and favorite and I will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Elsa and the others were asleep in their rooms they were all suddenly awoken by the sound of loud music. All four shot out of their beds, almost falling in the process at the sudden noise and rushed to the door to see just what the heck was going on. What they then saw caused all four of their mouths to drop to the floor. The monsters was having a major party in the middle of the lobby, complete with strobe lights, confetti and a disco ball. Drac, Frank, and Wayne was at the karaoke station singing Robin Thicke's Blurred lines while Mavis, Eunice, and Wanda were the backup dancers. Elsa was just glad that unlike the actual music video the lady's were actually wearing clothes. That would have been a horrific sight she would have never been able to unsee.

Elsa walked up to the crowd just as Drac was starting the rap part of the song and was completely surprised not only that the vampire king could rap but that he could bust a few moves while doing it. This was not the vampire king that she heard all the stories about when she was little.

"I had no idea Drac could rap." Elsa said walking up to Johnny who was watching the whole event. "Or that he was so talented on his feet."

"Oh yeah, Drac has mad talent. He actually realesed a rap album a couple years back, even had a music video made for the hit single."  
"Really?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Yeah sure," Johnny said taking out his cell phone and pulling up a video on Youtube! "Here, I'll show you."

Johnny then pulled up a video of Drac, wearing dark shades, and a gold chain around his neck with the words "Bite Me" in gold lettering singing and dancing on a stage surrounded by neon lights rapping to the camera.

" _Zing, zing, a ringading ding, listen to that telephone ring._

 _Ring, dind dingaling ling. Hello, who's there the vampire king!_

 _Yes I'm the brightest, yes I'm the smartest, what are you waiting for let's get this party started._

 _I'm the bestest and I'm the richest Your can't stop the vampire king now bi..."_ Jonny then turned off the video before Drac said a bad word in the video.

"Um... Wow" Elsa reacted after seeing the video

"He also once tried his hand at doing country music once but let's just say it didn't turn out that well." Johnny then pulled up a video of Drac singing country music while driving a pickup truck, wearing a cowboy hat, button down shirt and blue jeans. Wayne was in the passenger seat with him and Drac was singing a song in the video that sounded similar Taylor Swift's Love Story.

 _Stephenie Meyer I'm coming for you._

 _Read your books and they just make me go ew_

 _Better run now cause you are now out of luck_

 _It's not a love story baby just say yuck._

 _Wayne's in the next seat ready to tell you how he feels._

 _Your books really suck, and our angers real_

 _Better be afraid cause your time is now up_

 _It's not a love story baby just say yuck._

"Uh..." Elsa said trying to find the right words to describe what she just heard in that video but couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah that was pretty much everyone else's reaction too." Johnny said

The song Blurred Lines suddenly ended and the majority of the monsters on stage walked off, all except Mavis who was going to take a turn at the karaoke machine next. She selected the song "Same old love" by Selena Gomez and started belting the song out with a voice that sounded like a professional pop singer. Elsa was amazed at just how strong of a voice Mavis had, especially for a girl her size, Mavis wasn't that big of a girl, she was smaller then Elsa yet she had a voice that might be just as good or even better then Elsa herself.

"Wow, I never knew Mavis was such a good singer." Elsa told Johnny, who was busy rocking out to Mavis's song.

"Oh yeah she is extremelly talented, which is one of the many reasons I love her, ONE of the reasons, there are many but that's one of them."

The longer Elsa listened to her singing, something started accuring to her.

"You know she actually sounds a lot like the original singer don't you think?" **(Get it?)**

"What, it's not that similar?" Then Johnny got a good listen herself and then he agreed "Ok maybe a little."

It was right then that Mavis dropped a bad word in the chorus and Elsa cupped her hand over her mouth in shock and was thanking the stars that Mavis's son Dennis was in school at the time otherwise Dennis would have learned a new word that kids his age didn't need to know. Then the kid would have probably started using the word in school, then he would get in trouble and Mavis would have asked where he learned the word and he would have said from her and then things would have happened that Elsa couldn't and didn't want to imagine but it would have been a wreck.

Eventually the song ended and Mavis took a bow and walked off the stage to a roaring applause.

"Ok, anybody else want to do some karaoke?" Drac asked walking back up on the stage and taking the mic. Drac then turned to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff in the audience.

"How about are newest employees right there, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and that funky looking donky that they brought with them for some reason."

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled in great offense as Olaf started literally laughing his head off.

"It's funny cause you do look like one." Olaf laughed right before a very angry Kristoff punched Olaf in the nose and sent his carrot flying off onto the floor.

"What? You don't want to here us sing." Elsa said nervously as she put her hands up in protest

"Oh come on Queen Elsa you can do it!" Johnny said motivating her to go up there.

"Knock em dead your majesty." Frank said, then the whole lobby started chanting Elsa's name persuading her as well as Anna and Kristoff to walk on stage.

"Very well then." Elsa said as she grabbed the mic. "You want some karaoke? Well I'll give you all a performance you won't soon forget!"

"That's the spirit!" Johnny shouted.

The three of them then started singing to "Worth it" By Fifth Harmony. Kristoff sung the part by Kid Ink while Elsa and Anna each split a verse before all three of them joined in on the chorus. On top of the singing they each did their best to dance and move their hips to the song to give it more flavor. Well, Elsa and Anna danced good anyway, Kristoff tried his best but his moves looked more like he was getting frisky with Griffin's girlfriend considering he seemed to be humping the air instead of dancing. But bad dancing aside everybody cheered at their performance and by the time the song was over everybody cheered louder then what they did for all the other performances, and all three of them were swarmed by the hotel by the time the song was over.

"That was totally amazing!" Murry said still jumping up and down from excitement from their performance.

"You totally blew the house down your majesties." Frank said

"I knew you could do it!" Johnny screamed with glee as he ran up and gave Elsa a big congratulation hug which caught the eye of a very jealous Mavis, whose face went bright red with jealousy at the sight of Johnny hugging Elsa.

"Girl you got some pipes on you." Johnny said continuing to congratulate Elsa. "Have you ever thought about doing Broadway, cause with a voice like that you could totally own Broadway. Me and Mavis would go to every show of yours."

"No," Mavis growled to herself at Johnny's comment. "It would just be you going." Mavis then stormed off in rage off to her and Johnny's bedroom. What was it with Johnny and Elsa anyway? Johnny had never told Mavis that she had the voice of a Broadway singer. Was Johnny flirting with Elsa? Did he think she was prettier then her? Better then her? All she knew was that she did not like all the attention that Johnny was giving Elsa. And as long as Elsa was at the hotel she would be watching both of them very, very closely.

Shortly after their perfomance was over and the hotel lobby cleared Elsa, Kristoff and Anna all went back to their rooms having completely forgot how late it was. Elsa had to admit that was fun, the hotel was finally starting to pull through for her a little. Hopefully with a few more fun activities she could actually enjoy her stay at the hotel. As she closed her eyes a smile formed across her face as she basked in the fun she had on that karaoke stage.

It was that exact second that the skull shape alarm clock/ phone went off, sounding like a spine chilling scream that woke Elsa up, startling her, and making her jump up in her bed ruining whatever good mood she had.

"I don't think I ordered a wake up call!" Elsa complained to Drac on the other end of the line as she grabbed the phone and complained. In her fun she didn't realize they had stayed up all day, or in the monsters case, all night.

"All employees must be up at the crack of nightfall, no exceptions." Drac said on the other line. "So rise and shine and up and at em."

"Well so much for my good mood." Elsa growled as she hung up the phone. It was right then that the alarm session of the phone went off again causing Elsa to push the buttons franctically looking for the snooze alarm.

"Where the heck is the snooze on this thing!" Elsa griped

"There will be no snoozing for employees, boss orders!" The alarm clock said, letting loose another scream. In a fit of rage Elsa grabbed the alarm clock, threw it at wall outside her hotel room and pulled the cover back over her head to try to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Her actions did not go unnoticed as Drac, who was sipping on a cup of coffee watched on his computer camera Elsa's laziness and pushed a button on his computer that caused the beds of Elsa and the others to rise and toss them out of bed causing them to slide out of the open hotel door right in front of the feet of a frowning Drac.

"That alarm clock is coming out of your paychecks." Drac said before walking off. "Now get dressed, you got a big night ahead of you."

"We actually get paychecks?" Elsa asked as she moaned and whined forcing herself off the floor.

"Nope." A talking suit of Armor said next to him causing Elsa to groan. So much for her good mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf met up with Drac, Mavis, Johnny and the rest of the hotel employees in the hotel lobby. Drac had several cans of paint, paint brushes and rollers, he was also dressed very weird for a vampire, wearing overalls and some ripped blue jeans.

"I bet your wondering what all this paint is for?" Drac said in a joyful voice, he was in a surprisingly good mood despite how he greeted Elsa earlier.

"No, we are wondering why a vampire is wearing overalls?" Kristoff said

"There is a good reason for that. Today we will be painting the hotel."

"What!?" Elsa and Mavis said simultaneously.

"If we are going to bring in more guest we got to brighten this place up a little, which means new decorations and a new paint job.

"Appearently that means a new outfit as well." Kristoff giggled in Olaf's ear.

"Nah, this is just so that I don't get paint all over my cape." Drac said hearing Kristoffs comment. "And I suggest all of you do the same. Don't want to get paint on your best outfit."

"Great, now I got to go and get redressed so I don't get paint on my dress!" Elsa griped.

"Oh and as for you four." Drac said pointing to Elsa and the gang. "I was doing some rereading in the employee manual and I found that all employees unless they are related to the owner like Johnny is through marriage of my daughter must dress like a monster. So you need to go and make yourself look more monster-ish. Luckily we got a costume closet just for the occasion. Get on with it now." Johnny, Mavis, and Drac then led the gang to the costume closet to change into something more monster appropiate. Along the way they bumped into Frank, Wayne, and the rest of the drac pac who was asking what was going on.

"Isn't this fun?" Olaf asked "I always wanted to look like a monster. I wonder who I should dress like? A Warewolf, a vampire, a mummy?"

"How about just a talking snowman?" Elsa replied, annoyed by the whole idea of looking like a monster.

"Great idea Elsa, how do I dress like one?" Olaf asked causing surprised stares from everyone else.

Anna was the first go into the closet and pick out a outfit, since the owners of the hotel was a vampire and considering her current obsession with vampires was what led her to Transylvania in the first place, she decided to dress like a vampire, including a dark black cape and fake fangs.

"Bwah, Hah Hah!" Anna yelled with a deep evil laugh when she jumped out of the closet, taking everyone by surprise "I have come to suck your blood, blah, blah, blah,"

"I do not go blah, blah, blah," Drac complained as Johnny and Mavis both laughed.

"Sorry." Anna said

"Anyway the constume looks good but might I suggest some black hair dye, black hair is more fitting for a vampire than red."

"But Dennis has red hair." Mavis protested.

"True but Dennis is also part human. Pure blooded vampires have black hair."

"I don't mind dying my hair black." Anna said "I've been meaning to get it a new color anyway."

"Mavis darling go find Anna some black hair dye." Drac ordered. Mavis growled in frustration that Drac wouldn't allow Anna to be a red haired vampire as she grabbed Anna's arm and led her to the bathroom to color her hair.

Kristoff was the next one to pick out a outfit and he chose to go the ware wolf rout and came out dressed head to toe in fake fur.

"AROOOOO!" Krisoff howled as he came out of the closet. "I have to many kids! Can someone scratch my back I think I have a flea back there."

"I do not have fleas!" Wayne said deeply offended as the other monsters laughed. It was right then that Wayne's eyes flinched as he felt a bite to his ear and he started scratching his right ear with his back right foot, causing the monsters to laugh even harder.

"It's not funny!" Wayne snarled.

Elsa came out next, dressed in a witch's outfit and her skin painted green.

"I'll get you my pretty." Elsa said, quoting Wizard of Oz in her best witch's voice "And your litte dog too!" Then Elsa pulled out a glass of water and splashed it on the floor and started falling to the floor pretending to melt. "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

"Ok I'm pretty sure that can be considered racist." Drac said unamused. "Besides I said anybody not a monster, and you technically can be considered a monster considering your ice powers."

"What? You men I did all this for nothing " They all heard Olaf say walking up to the pack dressed like a mummy, the only problam was nobody saw Olaf walk into the closet, which meant he had to get those bandages somewhere else.

"Uh, where did you get those?" Drac asked a little afraid for the answer. It was right then that a suit of armor ran up to drac and saluted him.

"Sir a emergancy, all of the bathrooms have suddenly ran out of toilet paper." Then the suit of armor laid it's sights on Murry who was standing in front of him.

"Oh never mind found some." The suit of armor then grabbed Murry by his loose bandage and ran off with him

"But I'm not toilet paper!" Murry cried out, but the suit of armor didn't hear him.

"Hear you go sir found you some!" The monsters heard the suit say from across the hall. The next sound they all heard was Murry's constant screams of terror. They didn't have to see what was happening to know what was going on in that bathroom, the sound of Murry's screams alone was enough to let them know, and they all just stood in place mouths hung to the floor, both horrified and grossed out at the same time.

"I'm glad my face is painted green," Elsa said grossed out "So you can't see how sick I look right now." It was right then that they heard the toilet flush

"I'll go get house keeping" Drac said his eyes wide in shock.

"I'll go get the paint ready." Johnny said as he and the others walked away, leaving Murry to his disgusting fate. **(I had to pause for a minute after writing this scene because I was laughing way to hard.)**

One hour later after Murry had a long shower and Elsa changed into something more appropriate for painting, the staff started painting the outside pool area. Drac asked for Murry, Frank, Wayne and Griffin to help as well considering they were his closest friends and always joined in with whatever he was doing at the hotel anyway. Drac had buckets of every color of paint one could imagine and told the crew not to stick with just one color.

"People these days seem to love multicolors." Drac said "So feel free to use as many different colors as your heart desires. After the pool area we will start painting the inside of the hotel. I will check on your progress later."

"Wait you ain't going to stay and help?" Elsa asked

"Are you kidding? I got guest to take care of, bye bye now." Drac said as he slammed the door and left everybody else to their task.

"I can't believe this." Elsa complained as she dipped a paint brush into a bucket of blue paint and proceeded to paint one of the outer walls. "Does he really believe a stupid paint job is going to attract more guest? Who does he think he is?"

"My dad never has been one to think clearly." Mavis said as she concentrated on painting the roof red. "He had it in his mind for the longest that humans were evil and prevented me from stepping foot outside for the first one hundred and eighteen years of my life."

"I didn't spend much time outside as a kid either." Elsa said. "Once I accidently harmed my sister with my powers my parents locked me in my room and prevented me from spending much time with my sister until I learned to control my powers."

"That's horrible." Mavis said

"Hey guys." The two of them suddenly heard Frank say. "Have you ever wondered if Griffin wears clothes?"

"What do you mean?" Mavis asked

"He's invisible. So he could literally get away with streaking and nobody would notice." Frank went on. "You want to find out for yourself."

"Um, I don't think this is such a good idea." Murry protested.

"Oh come on just real quick, what's the worse that can happen." Frank said picking up his bucket of paint and walking to where Griffin was painting.

"Please don't." Murry said in a panicked tone.

"This is going to end so badly." Elsa said

"Totally." Mavis agreed.

"Hey Griffin." Frank said

"What?" Griffin asked turning to face Frank. It was right then that Frank threw a bucket of blue paint right at Griffin, covering him head to foot in paint.

"Huh, so he does wear clothes, good to know."

"Yes." Griffing growled picking up his bucket of red paint. "And now your about to have paint on your clothes."

"Yep this ending badly." Elsa said

Griffin then poured his bucket of red paint over Frank's head bucket and all. The sudden notice of paint being tossed everywhere got the attention of Wayne and some of the others monsters who thought there was a paint fight starting.

"PAINT FIGHT!" Wayne shouted picking up a bucket of green paint and sloshing it at one of the other monsters.

"Oh dear." Elsa gasped at what was unfolding.

"This is bad." Johnny said

What happened next was the entire monster staff breaking out in a paint war, they were tossing buckets of paint at each other, and some even took the monster they just coated with paint and slammed them againt the wall, imprinting their painted body on the wall. Frank splashed Murry in yellow paint, then picked him up as he screamed and slammed him againt the wall, leaving a painted imprint on the wall.

"Guys please cut it out." Elsa begged, trying to get control of the situation. "Drac would not like this."

It was right then that Frank, (who seemed to be the main monster involved in this) took out a couple super soakers put paint in them and sprayed green paint all over Elsa.

"Uh oh." Anna gasped, cupping one hand over her mouth once she saw Elsa get sprayed with paint.

It was right then, that Elsa, who up to that point had tried to break the paint fight up, snapped and tossed a bucket of purple paint on top of Frank before letting out a roar and tackled him into the pool.

Wayne suddenly found himself coated in yellow and red paint and got on all fours and suddenly started shaking the paint off sending it flying everywhere. Some spots of paint landed on Johhny's face and arms and as he looked at the red spots on him he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Hey look Mavis, Chickin pox."

"Seriously." Mavis said unamused at the joke.

Some streaks of yellow paint also splashed onto Olaf who let out a scream afterword.

"Yellow and snow?" Olaf scream before shivering "Ew!"

It wasn't till the sound of the door slamming open that the paint fight suddenly stopped. Elsa and Frank drug themselves out of the pool and looked up to see Drac standing completely still, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock as he stared in horror at the sight of paint on everyone and everywhere.

"Uh oh!" The two of them said simultaneously.

"Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with this." Griffin said covered in blue and pink paint.

"Me either." Murry said also covered head to toe in paint. "Now if you excuse me I am off to take a shower, again." Then Murry and Griffin marched inside the hotel leaving painted footprints on the floor with each step.

Nobody else said a word as Drac walked around the pool area staring at the mess in front of him. There was paint splattered on the pavement on the walls, the pool was purple from paint being poured in it and not a single worker there wasn't covered in paint.

"Drac I was responsible for this not them." Frank said, offering to take the blame for everyone but Drac held up his index finger with one hand as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Save it." Drac said and Frank could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry. Drac then turned his head again and saw the yellow streaks on Olaf.

"Please tell me that's just paint." Drac said

"It, is, trust me." Wayne said.

Drac let out one frustrated sigh then the lecture everyone was waiting for happed.

"Guys, I consider myself a fair manager. I don't ask to much from my employees and I try hard to make this hotel as fun for my guest as well as employees as possible. All I asked was for a little help to redecorate this place, make this so that more people would want to come, I don't think that is to much to ask for is it?"

"Well to be fair you did ask for this place to look colorful which it does." Anna said, then Elsa instantly shushed her.

"Yes Princess I did ask for this place to look colorful." Drac said "But what I didn't ask for was for this place to look like a drunk vampire chicken stepped in paint and walk all over the walls and pavement! This place looks like Blobby drank a gallon of paint then had a accident and couldn't reach a bathroom in time! This looks like a bunch of hippies got drunk before painting their hippie van, exactly like that!"

"Did somebody mention hippies?" They all heard a voice say from a distance. They all turned and saw a hippie van pull up to the back parking lot of the hotel.

"Dude I love the paint job here." A hippie said stepping out of the van with a group of six other hippies. "This place looks totally rad."

"You actually like this paint job?" Drac asked in shock

"Yeah man!" The hippie said. "This is the exact type of multicolor job that us hippies long for, I'm going to call all my hippie friends and tell them just how rad this place is." Then the hippies all ran inside to check in, causing tears of joy to fall down Drac's face

"Well what do you know?" Elsa said "Looks like it worked out for the best after all."

"Yeah." Drac said "Get back to work Elsa."

"You got it boss." Elsa said a small smile forming across her face as she saw just how happy Drac was as more people were coming to the hotel. Maybe things were finally working out for her after all.

 **That's it for this chapter hoped you liked it. I hope I am making this story funny enough. I find comedy to be the hardest genre to write because I never know what people might find funny, so hope I'm doing a good job.**

 **Please leave a review, don't forget to follow and favorite and I will see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

After all the painting was finished Elsa changed back into her blue dress and put her old outfit to the hotel laundry room to wash. Thanks to Frank deciding to throw paint everywhere her old outfit was so coated in paint that instead of it's natural black color it looked more like a green dress. Elsa had sprayed nearly a whole bottle of Oxyclean on the dress trying to see if there was any saving the dress and put it in the washer, a hour later she pulled the dress out to check on it and to her dissapointment saw that the paint was still there.

"Darn you Frank you ruined this dress." Elsa griped as she threw the dress into the dryer, might as well still dry it even though it was ruined.

Elsa came back to the wash room again one hour later to see if the dress was dry. But when she returned and opened the dryer door she let out a horrified scream at what she saw, Frank's head was spinning around in the dryer as well.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to scare you." Frank said

"Well you did a pretty good job at it." Elsa said her hand clinched over her heart trying to calm it's beating. "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh the blow dryer in our room is broken so I thought I would dry off in here." Frank said as the rest of his body came and reattached his head to his shoulders.

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attach." Elsa said

"My bad." Frank said as Elsa stormed off mad.

"First he ruins one of my outfits, next he nearly scares me to death, oh how did I ever allow myself to get dragged into something like this." Elsa griped as she walked back to her room. "Oh I need something to eat."

Elsa walked to her room and helped herself to a sandwich and some pieces of fruit. She didn't dare stomach anymore of the hotel food, just the mere sight of that stuff alone was enough to make her vomit. So instead Elsa had Anna run to the nearest supermarket and pick up some sandwiches and fruit so the four of them wouldn't starve to death.

As Elsa was eating on her ham and cheese sandwich her hope for a pieceful lunch was interrupted when Wayne and his three hundred and one wolfpups walked in and started giving Elsa the sad puppy dog eyes as they begged for food. Apparently the smell of the ham got there attention.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Elsa said as she stared into the six hundred sad eyes staring right at her.

"No, get lost." Elsa said "Go chase a cat up a tree or something." No dice, the wolves wasn't budging, instead they just continued to stare at Elsa and wimper.

"Oh my goodness." Elsa griped as she took out her cellphone and sent a text to Kristoff.

"Make cat noises now." Elsa texted.

"Why?" Elsa received back from Kristoff.

"Don't question your Queen, just do it." Elsa sent back harshly. She useally didn't react so harshly when Kristoff or anybody else questioned her but she was already extremely frustrated from the events that unfolded these past couple of days so she was not in the mood to be asked questions.

A few seconds after the text was sent Elsa suddenly heard the sound of Kristoff making cat noises. The noise attracted the attention of Wayne and the wolf pups and they suddenly turned and growled as the barked and ran out of the room toward the direction of the noise.

"Finally." Elsa sighed, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she was alone at last.

Or so she thought, there was one more wolf pup that was left, little Winnie, and she was still giving big sad eyes to Elsa and was wimpering. The thing that got Elsa's attention was that Winnie didn't look like she was just begging for the sake of begging like most dogs, by the look of her eyes and the sad whimpering cries that she gave made it appear like she was literally hungry. And as Elsa looked and saw tears start to form in Winnie's eyes she finally gave in and gave Winnie half her sandwich, taking pity on her.

"Here." Elsa said handing Winnie half her sandwich.

"Thanks." Winnie said hopping on the bed next to Elsa, and started eating her sandwich surprisingly like a civilized person instead of a animal.

"Why didn't you chase after the cat like your father and brothers?" Elsa asked

"First of all I know what a real cat sounds like and whoever it was you texted makes the worse cat sounds in the world." Winnie responded "Second I don't chase cats, I'm more civilized then that, I got some friends who are cats actually."

"Really." Elsa replied

"Ok, now that you asked me a question why don't I ask you one." Winnie said "Why are you so stressed? Why don't you like the hotel?

"What makes you think I don't like the hotel?" Elsa said

"Come on Elsa, dogs are one of the smartest animals in the world for a reason. I can tell by your reactions and how you always complain when you are around us. Do you not like monsters?"

"What? No that's not it?" Elsa hesitated, "It's just... It's just I'm not use to this type of enviroment, I'm not use to all these different type of creatures. We don't really have monsters in my country."

"They have you, Aren't you typically a monster with your ice powers?"

"Yeah, but I don't really eat bugs, party during the night and sleep all day, nor can I live for hundreds of years like you can. I guess I'm just having a hard time fitting into a place like this."

"You know your highness, I kind of know how you feel." Winnie said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You do how, your a monster?"

"Other then my mom, I am the only girl in my house in a family of three hundred and three. I have three hundred brothers and we all share two bedrooms. Can you imagine having to share a house with three hundred boys?"

"No I can not." Elsa said

"And during meal times we have to fight for our dominance just so we can get some scraps of meat. I'm the youngest in my family, So often times I am left with very little to eat after my older, stronger brothers get their share."

"Is that why you stayed and continued to beg, even when the rest of your family went off to chase that fake cat."

"Yes," Winne said "Even in my own house, being the only girl in a pack of three hundred and one, I have trouble fitting in."

Elsa couldn't help but take pity on Winnie, she couldn't imagine having to share a home with three hundred crazy brothers, and have to fight just to get a bite to eat.

"You know I might be able to help you stand up to your big brothers. To show them that you are just as tough as them."

"Really how?"

"Ok, during your next meal, when you and your siblings start fighting for your food, whenever one of your brothers starts to challenge you, grab him by one arm to render him defenseless, then kick him right between the legs. He will topple over in pain so bad that you will be able to drag him down to the ground and twist his arm around his back. He will cry out for mercy so bad that the others watching want dare challenge you. Then you will have shown your dominance to the pack and earned your respect."

"Great idea." Winnie said.

"Glad I could help" Elsa said as Winnie finished her sandwich and hopped off the bed. "Now go show them boys what girl power is made of."

Once Winnie left Elsa grabbed a apple out of the grocery bag and took a bite out of it.

It was right then that a goat like creature walking on it's hind legs appeared and looked to be staring at the apple.

"Baahh!" The goat cried.

"No, go away!" Elsa ordered. The goat then tucked it's tell in between it's legs and walked off, it's head hanging low in shame.

A hour later there was another employee meeting, as the staff gathered around the table, Elsa was determined this time she would get a chance to speak her mind so they don't avoid a near disaster that could have happened with the paint job.

"Ok, as hard as it it to believe, the whole crazy wild paint job became a total success." Drac said "People seem to love it and we have been able to reach out to the hippie commity. I did some number crunching and saw that attendence has risen two percent, so great job guys. However, we can not stop there, we still need more to get this place back to where it was so any ideas?"

"Yeah I got one." Elsa said rising to her feet. "Now I don't know how popular it is with you monsters but for humans, talent competitions are really popular right now. So popular that their seems to be at least one type of competition show on at somepoint all year long. If this hotel can hold it's on talent show for both humans and monsters I guarantee people will be flocking hear likes bee's to a honey comb."

"She's right." Johnny said "America's got competition shows ranging from American Idol to America's got talent as well as dancing with the stars. Humans are obsessed with them."

"If you really want to attract more guest." Elsa said "You give them what they like, what they are in to."

"And how exactlly would we hold this talent show?" Drac asked interested.

"Simple, we have Johnny advertise it on the Hotel Transylvania social media page, we hold open auditions, we can have some staff members be the judges. Then whoever the judge thinks is the best will be the winner and get's a reward.

"Can employees enter?" Johnny asked

"Well do you want to?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to be a part of a talent show. I once tried out for American Idol but Simon Cowell was really mean to me and accused me of being a baby."

"We can have Grampa Vlad be one of the judges," Mavis said "Now that he has had a change of heart on humans I'm sure he would love to be a part of this."

"I'm down for this." Drac said "Sounds like fun. Good job Elsa."

Elsa let out a small smile. Finally, Drac was actually taking some of her advice and accepting her ideas. Maybe, just maybe, by the time this was all over she could make friends with these monsters after all. She was already making friends with Winnie, maybe she could do the same with the rest of these monsters after all.

On the other side of the hotel while the humans slept in their rooms music started playing again through a open window. It fell on the ears of one of the sleeping humans and as the human awoke he was put under a deep trance. The human awoke and with outstretched hands and widened eyes made his way to the hotel exit and followed the music to the rival hotel nearby. When he entered the hotel there was cages filled with nearly two dozen other humans hanging from the ceiling and a empty cage sitting on the floor. The human walked into the cage as the music continued to play, and as soon as the human walked fully into the cage the music stopped and the human was greeted by a shadowy figure with a evil menacing laugh closing the cage. And as he locked the cage the shadowy figure spoke with a creepy tone.

"Soon the hotel will pay for what they did to me."

 **Dun, Dun, Dunnnn... Plot twist. Who, is that shadowy figure, and what does he have against the hotel? Well I ain't telling you right now you will just have to find out yourself later. Hope this chapter was up to your standards, and I will see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day went pretty smoothly for the most part for Elsa, She got another guitar lesson from Johnny which went really well. Johnny said that she had improved tremendously and that she was ready to start playing some songs.

Anna also had a pretty good day, she was starting to make really good friends with Mavis. The two of them spent the majority of the day together talking, laughing and filling out the questioners in another one of those teenage girl magizenes that Mavis had gotten into recently.

The only problem that occurred involved Olaf thinking it was a good idea to try to play fetch with the Wolf Pups. Olaf tried to throw a frisbee toward the pups but instead one of his stick hands popped out during mid throw. It took nearly a whole hour for Elsa, Olaf, Wanda and Mavis to get Olaf's arm away from the wolf pups but they were finally able to bribe the pups away with a strip of bacon. After cleaning the slobber off of Olaf's arm Olaf promised he would find a different way to play with the pups other then fetch.

Later that night Elsa was busy on the phone trying to work out some plans for the talent show the hotel was planning. Since the talent show was Elsa's idea Drac put her in charge of working out the plans and deteals. Elsa thought the best way to attract people to the show would be to put up flyers across Transylvania and advertise it. To do that though she needed permission from a lot of business owners to put up a flyer on their store, so she was hard at work making calls to multiple store owners about putting up a flyer for there talent show.

After making what felt like the hundreth call, Elsa's attention was caught by the sound of a guitar strumming and a voice singing. Elsa followed the sound to find Johnny out by the pool side playing as well as singing the Ed Sheerin song Photographs to his son Dennis. Elsa stood there and listened to Johnny play and sing to his son and she couldn't help but let a smile form across her face. Elsa always did have a soft spot for children, and the Arendelle children was one of the things she missed the most during this vacation. No matter how hard of a schedule she had at Arendelle she always tried to find time to entertain the children for at least a few minutes each day. Hearing the kids laughter as she helped them build a snowman or start a snowball fight was easilly the best part of her job and always seemed to bring happiness to her no matter how stressful the day was.

"I love that song daddy." Dennis said once the song was over.

"I do to kiddo," Johnny said bending down to give Dennis a warming hug. "Now it's time for you to get ready for bed. Your mother will have my head if you aren't in bed by three."

"Okay daddy." Dennis said heading off to his room. It was then tht Johnny finally turned to see Elsa standing near the door.

"Oh hey Elsa, I didn't see you there." Johnny said

"Oh don't worry about me, I was just listening to you sing to your son."

"It's something I try to do every night when I can." Johnny said "Helping Drac run this hotel can be a little time consuming so I don't often get the chance to spend as much time with Dennis as I would like. At least this way I can spend at least some time with him before he goes to bed each night. It's actually our favorite thing to do together.

"It's a really sweet song you played."

"I know, Photographs is both one of mine and Mavis's favorite songs and one of Dennis's as well. I can teach you it if you want."

"Really, You want to teach me to play that song?" Johnny said

"Hey I'm your guitar instructor am I not?" Johnny said "What type of instructor would I be if I didn't teach you to play a song."

"Ok." Elsa said as she formed her ice guitar in her hands again.

Johnny then went through the appropiate strings to use and played through the song once for Elsa, slowly enough though for her to see the order of which the strings were strummed. Since Johnny didn't have any sheet music with him at the time Elsa had to learn through hearing the order of the strings, however Elsa was a pretty good learner so it was no real problem for her. After a couple times listening through the song Elsa tried playing it by herself and within just a couple tries she had it down flat.

"Nice work Elsa, you are really getting the hang of the guitar, I don't know if there's anything left to teach you."

"I am a pretty fast learner am I?" Elsa bragged

"You should play that song for the talent show." Johnny said

"Well I don't know, I'm kind of in charge of the whole show I don't know if I should be a contestent or not." Elsa said

"Oh come on Elsa I'm sure it would be no problem, and you already have that song down flat, you should perform it."

"Perform what?" The two of them suddenly heard Mavis say walking in on them.

"Oh I was just telling Elsa that she should perform the song Photographs for the talent show, I was giving her another guitar lesson and we played through that song and she really seems to have it down cold."

"What?" Mavis said in a slightly hostile tone. "Johnny you know how much that song means to the two of us and now you are passing that song along to somebody else?

"Mavis, it's just a song." Johnny protested.

"But it has special meaning to us, It was one of the first songs you sung to me after we got married, it showed our love to each other and now your playing the song to someone else."

Feeling the environment getting heated Elsa felt it was time to leave the area.

"You know I think I am going to go, I got to make sure Olaf hasn't lost another arm to those wolf pups." Elsa then left the pool area, but she crouched behind a wall on the inside of the hotel in ear distance so she could here what the two of them were saying.

"Mavis what is your problam, you have never acted like this around anybody else before especially not around any of the guests." Johnny asked

"What is my problam?" Mavis replied "Ever since that new girl showed up here you have been acting way to nice around her, giving her guitar lessons, telling her how good of a singer she is, and now you are teaching her how to play one of our favorite songs to sing at the talent show. You have been spending way to much time around her instead of with me, your wife."

"Whoa, hold up a minute there Mavis, do I detect you are jealous?" Johnny said in defense mode.

"You tell me Johnny, you did say Elsa was one of the coolest monsters you had ever seen."

"I was just being friendly Mavis, trying to make her feel welcome here. You saw how she was when she first got here she was afraid of us. I was trying to make her feel comfortable around monsters, showing her that she didn't have to be afraid of us, that there was nothing wrong with being a monster. Look Mavis, Yeah Elsa is a pretty cool girl but she doesn't compare to you. You can fly, you can walk on walls, turn into a bat. And no amount of ice magic can ever compare to you. You are the only monster for me.

"I better be." Mavis said in a tone that still didn't seem like she was convinced.

"Look if it will make it up to you I can take you out to that Mexican place that the two of us like so much, I'll order you whatever you want, money's not a option."

"I already ate." Mavis said walking off. It was going to take a whole lot more then that to convince Mavis that there was nothing going on between Johnny and Elsa.

Elsa had heard all she needed, She got up and ran to Drac's office as fast as she could. She couldn't belive what she was hearing. She didn't mean to cause any problems between them two, all Elsa was doing was trying to fit in. Regardless she needed to fix this fast, before it got worse.

"Drac we got a problem." Elsa said bursting in Drac's office.

"I'll say we do." Drac said crunching some number's on his calculator, "We are sill below normal for our amount of guest this time of year and somebody just got up in the middle of the day and just left just like that without even paying.

"Huh, that's weird." Elsa said "But anyway we got a even bigger problem right now.

"What, did the Wolf Pups find the stash of chocolate I was keeping stored for myself?"

"What, no?" Elsa said "even bigger.

"Really because have you seen those pups when they have chocolate, you will run for cover."

"The Pups didn't find any chocolate." Elsa said in a raised tone. "Mavis thinks there is something going on with me and Johnny."

The reaction from Drac wasn't one that Elsa was expecting, instead of raising to his feet with a whole bunch of questions Drac instead burst out in a laughing fit, toppling over his desk and banging his fist in laughter.

"Drac I'm serious." Elsa said firmly. "Mavis thinks something is going on between us."

"Wait, your serious?" Drac said

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." Elsa said

"I see how it is." Drac said getting to his feet. "Elsa, this type of thing happens all the time with vampires. See when a vampire takes a spouse they consider them their property and like all property they are very, very protective of them. Which means vampires can get jealous very easily. Back in my youth when I was dating Martha, if another vampire even looked at her I would growl at them and chase them off, we get jealous that easy. Luckily for you though Elsa, Mavis is a lot more civilized then what vampirs were back a couple of centuries ago. Now if it was my Dad and he thought somebody was flirting with my mom, he would drain the guy of every drop of blood till he was as flat as a whoopee cushion then lock my mom up in a cage for a decade. But lucky for you the worse Mavis will do is chase you out of the hotel with a ax."

Drac saw the look on Elsa's face and he could tell that the mention of being chased with a ax put a little bit of fear in her face.

"That is unless you can fix this." Drac added.

"Well how do I fix it?" Elsa said

"By showing her that there is nothing going on between you. Throw something romantic for only the two of them or something. Just do something to make Mavis know she has nothing to fear."

"And what exactly would that be." Elsa asked

"You was the one that started this, you think of something." Drac said "Now if you excuse me, I got to go check on my stash of chocolate and make sure no wolf pups have got in them." Then Drac left Elsa alone to decide how she was going to fix this.

She knew what she had to do, the problem was, she had no idea how she was going to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mavis thinks your doing what now?" Anna asked surprised.

"She thinks there is something going on between me and Johnny, and now I am having to think of someway to fix this mess otherwise or risk her taking me out."

"Oh come on Elsa, I don't think she would ever do something like that."

"Hey Anna, Elsa, I don't know if you have seen it yet, but there is a big Elsa shaped pinata in the lobby , and Mavis is going at it with a ax." Olaf said sticking his head into the room.

"Okay, maybe she would." Ana corrected herself. "Got any ideas Elsa?"

"No," Elsa said sitting on her bed and burying her face into her hands. "I'm a Queen not a marriage counselor. I don't know anything about this field. I make political decisions for my kingdom. Plan special event's like royal parties, not fixing a couple's relationship problams."

"Say that again?" Anna said suddenly getting a idea.

"Not fixing a couple's relationship problems?" Elsa asked

"No about throwing royal parties."

"Oh, I plan special events like royal parties." Elsa said

"Yes, that's it." Anna said "Why don't we throw a party. From what time we have spent here it seems like these monsters love a good party."

"Yeah well who doesn't like a good party?" Elsa said "But I don't see how a party will solve our problem?"

"Well how don't we make it like a romantic dance? Kind of like a high school prom?"

"I'm listening." Elsa said urging Anna to continue.

"And how about we have the whole party on ice, we can invite the whole hotel to the party, and then when Mavis shows up, we force her and Johnny to have a dance. They will so be lost in their dance that Mavis will forget all about her ludicrous accusation and all your problems will be solved."

"I hope your right." Elsa said

"Trust me, nothing spells make up like a romantic slow dance."

"So run this by me again?" Drac said when Elsa and Anna presented Drac and Johnny their idea to fix their mess with Mavis.

"We turn the ballroom into a giant ice rink and have a ice dance party," Anna said "Then when Mavis shows up we set up a dance between her and Johnny. That should be enough to show Mavis that she has no need to be jealous."

"Hey if it repairs things between me and Mavis, I'm willing to give it a shot." Johnny said

"Okay, but we can't have a party without music so who is going to DJ the whole thing."

"Elsa, once DJ'd for a kids birthday party once." Anna said

"You did?" Drac asked, turning to Elsa.

"It was a one time event but I'm sure I still know enough to DJ a party for you."

"Ok then next question," Drac said "How are you planning to turn this ballroom into a giant ice rink?"

"Oh, like this." Elsa said stomping her left foot onto the hardwood floor. Then to Drac and Johhny's surprise the floor suddenly got covered in ice. Icicles dangled from the ceiling, a giant ice chandelier lowered from the ceiling and party banners made of extra thin ice covered the walls.

"Wow" was all Drac could say as he stared with widened eyes at the ballrooms transformation.

"Wow?" Anna said "Is that all you can say about this?"

Drac was so busy studying the transformation that he didn't notice he was losing his footing until he slipped on the icy floor and landed on his rear on the cold hard ice and complained.

"Um why don't we get all of you some skates." Elsa laughed

"That might be a good idea." Drac agreed as he picked himself off the floor.

Later in the night the whole hotel was invited to the skating party. There was strobe lights, a giant stereo system and a DJ table set up with Elsa at the helm. The party was seeming to be a success. Nearly every resident in the hotel had shown up and was having a ball. Elsa was playing a big variety of music from as far back as the eighties, to the current times. Every few songs she would slow things down and play a slow romantic song for all the couples. During one of the slow songs, everybody attention was caught when Dennis and Winnie danced the waltz together.

"Hey Wayne." Johnny said as everybody watched Dennis and Winnie dance together. "Looks like the two of us could be inlaw's."

"Oh brother." Wayne said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Just what the world needs, three hundred little, warewolf, vampire hybrids."

Everything about the party so far was a success, except for one thing. Mavis hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey has anybody seen Mavis yet?" Drac asked walking up to Johnny and Wayne.

"No as a matter of fact I haven't." Wayne said

"What?" Johnny said "But we can't have this party without her, she's the whole reason we are throwing this party."

"I'll go find her," Drac said "Wait here Johnny,"

"Oh trust me I ain't going anywhere."

Drac walked over to Mavis and Johnny's room where the shrunken head hanging on the door yelled do not disturb. Like always Drac ignored the shrunken head when it came to his daughter and opened the door to find Mavis laying on her bed moping.

"Hey honey bat there is a party going on in the ballroom don't you want to go?" Drac said

"I'm not interested." Mavis said

"Oh nonsense." Drac said "You are a Dracula, Draculas never turn down a good party."

"I said I'm not interested." Mavis said raising her voice. "I can't be in the party mood when I fear things are going south with me and Johnny."

"Which is exactly why you need to go to this party." Drac said pulling Mavis off the bed and forcing her out the door. "It will help cheer you up."

"How can anything cheer me up right now with things the way it is with me and Johnny?" Mavis protested, really not wanting to go to the party.

"Oh you'll see." Drac said with a grin.

The second Drac opened the door to the ballroom and forced Mavis inside Mavis's eyes widened in awe at what she saw. The whole ballroom was decorated in ice, the floor was like a ice rink, but it was who was standing in the middle of the ice rink all alone that had her attention. Dressed up in a fancy suit with a spotlight shining over him was Johnny. Johnny skated up to the door where Mavis was standing and stretched out his hands, appearently while Drac was gone to get Mavis, Johnny had arranged to have the rink to himself for this dance.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Johnny said, stretching out his hand and bowing to Mavis. Mavis didn't know what to say or do at first, after all this was the man she flat out accused of flirting with another woman and now he wants to have a dance with her? Mavis didn't know what to say but luckily Drac was there to answer for her and encourage her. "Go on, it's okay."

Very slowly Mavis stretched out her hand and grasped hold of Johnny. Then as Johnny led Mavis to the center of the ice he wrapped his other arm around Mavis's back and slowly danced with her as Elsa played Whitney Houstan "I'll always love you" During the whole song neither of them said a thing, the two of them just stared deep into each other's eyes. Johnny smiled down at Mavis the whole time as he lost himself in Mavis's beautiful blue eyes, and slowly Mavis found herself losing herself in Johnny's eyes and forming a smile on her face. Halfway through the song Mavis pushed her body forward until she rested her head against Johnny's chest, allowing him to lead the dance, with he gladly did.

Drac watched with a very emotional smile as he saw Mavis, who just a few minutes ago was sad and depressed, thinking she was losing her zing, now happy and cuddling up close to her zing. Realizing that he still loved her as much as did before.

When the song ended Johnny leaned down and pulled Mavis in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted to a roar of appluase from the crowd.

"I'm sorry I was jealous and accused you of bad things." Mavis said after she realized she had nothing to worry about.

"Your forgiven my zing." Johnny said leaning in for another kiss, which she accepted like the first one.

"Marriage counselor." Elsa said to herself with a proud tone and pat on the back. "There's something else I can add to my ever growing resume.

Mavis then skated herself up to where Elsa was working the DJ tables. "Elsa did you plan this whole party just for me?"

"I couldn't stand there and watch you and Johnny fall apart. Love is a very special thing and once you find it you have to make sure you never let it go."

"Thank you." Mavis said "And I'm sorry I was jealous of you."

"Don't worry about it." Elsa said before turning to the rest of the crowd. "Hey you all ready to get down?"

The crowd cheered in unison as Elsa started back the music and whole room jam out to "September" by Earth Wind & Fire. Even Elsa herself left her DJ table to dance with her monster friends to this song.

With everything settled between her and Mavis, the party went on with no problems and didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning.

 **Well that was a feel good chapter, hope you liked it. And bonus points for all those who actually listened to those two songs I mentioned in the chapter while reading it. That's it for this chapter, leave a review and see you back here next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Around five in the morning most of the monsters and humans in the hotel was heading to the cafeteria for dinner, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf sat at their own table, each holding a brown paper bag with their own lunch. They still didn't dare try any of the monsters food after that one experiance, they would have food poisoning for two weeks.

Wayne, Wanda and all of their wolfpups sat at a very long table next to the royal family, about ten of the pups where clinging on to a very grumpy Wayne as they bit down on his ears and legs. Elsa couldn't help but giggle as Wayne wrestled with the pups to get them to sit at the table properly and behave themselves, and failing miserably at that.

Elsa's attention was soon caught by not the fact that the Wolf Pups where acting up (she had grown use to that by the past week.) But by what the waiter was bringing to the table, two fully cooked and stuffed turkies and...

"Is that a triple layer chocolate cake?" Anna gasped, staring at the wolves table.

"Sure looks like it." Kristoff said, catching a glimps at the cake as well.

Elsa then turned to Jonathen who was sitting at a table behind them with Mavis and Dennis

"Hey, I thought monsters didn't eat human food?" Elsa said

"Well Drac decided to take your advise and start providing a more human menu for the humans in the hotel, and as it turns out the monsters love the food just as much the humans do.

"Seriously, where has pizza been all my life?" Mavis said chomping down on a big slice of pepperoni pizza "And this mysterious red drink is amazing." Mavis held up a small bottle with red liquid in it and taking a chug.

"Um that's tobasco sauce" Elsa said a little grossed out.

"Is that what you humans call this?" Mavis gleefully said as she took another huge chug of the tobasco sauce. Apparently vampires stomachs were not affected by the burn of tobasco sauce, of course considering what they use to eat before Elsa shouldn't be surprised "Oh this stuff is amazing."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff couldn't help but cringe at the sight of Mavis chugging down a whole bottle of Tobasco sauce like it was a bottle of rootbeer. Olaf however just looked amazed and found the whole thing amusing, considering he had never had tobasco sauce with being a snowman and all.

"Ooo, can I try some a bottle of that?" Olaf asked Kristoff.

"Trust me Olaf, you don't want to." Kristoff replied.

"Um waiter, on second thought I think I will see a menu after all." Elsa said when the waiter showed up to the table. Now that the hotel served human food Elsa found it safe to eat from the cafeteria again. Elsa ordered a fish and chips plate while Anna no surpise ordered a sandwich. Kristoff ordered a plate of fried chicken and Olaf, for some odd reason skipped dinner and went straight to desert ordering a bowl of ice cream.

As the four of them waited for their meal, (or in Olaf's case his desert) Elsa stared at the wolf pups fighting for their food. Winnie was about to grab a drumstick but suddenly found herself being challenged by one of her older brothers. Low and behold however Winnie followed the advise that Elsa told her and grabbed the pup by the arm and kicked him between the legs. Winnie then drug the pup to the ground and pulled his arm behind his back until the pup begged for mercy. The other pups stood frozen in fear as Winnie showed her dominence over her brother and they backed off allowing Winnie to grab the turky leg and walk off victorious with a big smile on her face, even Wayne and Wanda was surprised at her actions.

"I have never seen Winnie show that much violence before." Wanda said in shock

"Yeah where did she learn a trick like that?" Wayne asked

"It's a real mystery." Elsa said giving her best, I don't know what just happened tone, before she reached out her palm behind her back to give Winnie a secret high five.

As Elsa was eating her meal Drac suddenly entered the cafateria and walked up to where Elsa was sitting.

"Hey Elsa, I would like to talk to you about the talent show you are planning tonight." Drac said

"Why, is there a problem?" Elsa asked

"Oh no, no problem at all." Drac clarified "Actually I think it is going quite well. The ball room has been set up to host the event, we got nearly a thousand people coming to watch the event from last I heard.

"A thousand?" Elsa gasped

"Oh yeah, tickets to this event is flying through the roof. People must really love their talent shows."

"Well yeah the TV is flooded with them what do you expect." Kristoff added, listening to the conversation.

"Anyway, me and Mavis has both sighned on as judges and I called dad and he said he would love to be a judge as well. So we got are judges picked out for the show."

It was right then that they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh that must be him." Drac said with excitement.

"I didn't know this place had a doorbell" Elsa said to Mavis.

"It does, just hardly anyone ever uses it" Mavis said.

Elsa got up and walked with Drac to the lobby to greet Drac's father Vlad.

"Dad, great to see you back." Drac said giving his old man a hug before introducing Vlad to Elsa

"Dad this is Elsa, the monster throwing the whole event."

"Monster aye?" Vlad said staring Elsa down. "She sure doesn't look like a monster."

"Well, the rest of my family is humans but I was born with ice powers so Drac claims I am technically a monster."

"So, when is this whole talent show thing of yours going to go down?" Vlad asked

"Oh don't worry it won't be ready for another few hours." Elsa said

"Good," Vlad said "Which means I still got time to work on my best Simon Cowell impersonation.

"You know who Simon Cowell is?" Drac and Elsa both said simultaneously.

"Why sure, I've watched American Idol before." Vlad said "Every computition show needs a Simon Cowell." Vlad then started critiquing like Simon "You call that singing? I've heard dieing goats who sound better then you. Who told you that you were talented? I've got more talent in my left pinky then you do in your entire body."

"Ok dad I think you got it." Drac said a little nervous. "All though please try not to be too hard with our guest."

"No problem." Vlad said as he put one hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. He was not going to hold back his thoughts at all.

The computition was about to start in two hours, as the rest of the staff was finishing setting up the stage Elsa was sitting by herself outside on the roof of the hotel staring at the night sky. It wasn't long before she heard Drac flying up to the roof and sit right beside her.

"Beautiful full moon isn't it Elsa?" Drac asked

"Yeah, it is." Elsa responded. "I've never seen the night sky look more beautiful before."

"That's one of the things I really love about Transylvania, is how pretty the night sky looks on the roof of the hotel." Drac said "You know Elsa, I could always tell when something was bothering Mavis when she was younger, she would always come to this exact spot you are sitting and just stare at the night sky just like you are doing now. Something is bothering you isn't it."

"Yeah," Elsa said "When I first came to this hotel, I'll admit I was a little scared of you guys. I grew up human despite my powers. I didn't know anything about monsters except what I read in those horror stories. I spent my first few days not enjoying myself because I felt like I didn't fit in. And now that I finally am fitting in and enjoying myself more, I kind of don't want to leave."

"Well why don't you stay?" Drac said "The rest of the staff really likes you. Mavis no longer is jealous of you. I could use someone like you on my staff."

"I can't stay Drac," Elsa said "I am the Queen of Arendelle, my kingdom needs me. I only have three weeks vacation time then I have to return."

"I see." Drac said, Elsa could tell Drac was deep in thought trying to find some sort of solution to Elsa's problem, then his face lit up with a idea.

"Hey, I got it." Drac said "Why don't you partner your kingdom with my hotel?"

"What?" Elsa said

"Kingdoms are always trying to partner with other businesses right?" Drac said "If you partner your kingdom with my hotel, just think of the business it can bring in for the two of us. You can advertise my hotel and bring in guest to my hotel, and in return I can advertise Arendelle to my guest as a tourist attraction. Just think of the number of tourist you can get from my hotel alone. This will help both my business and your kingdom. And the best part, since we will be partners, you can visit my hotel for business purporses as much as you like. And have a little but of fun here while your at it."

"I don't know Drac," Elsa said "Usually when a kingdom partners with something it is another country, not just a single business."

"Well you are a Queen aren't you. You get to make all the decisions and what you say is final right."

"Well yeah," Elsa said

"Then problem solved." Drac said "Trust me Elsa, I will be the best business partner you ever had. Now come on Elsa, we have a show to put on."

Elsa still wasn't sure if she could partner with Drac's hotel, even though she would love that. However all business decisions would have to wait for the time being.

They had a show to put on.

 **That's it for this chapter, hope it met your expectations. Also keep a eye out for my Batman Drabble series that I am planning to drop early next week. If you are a fan of Batman I know you will like it. If you are interested in reading that story and have not yet followed me as a writer please do so that you can read that story when it get's published**

 **Also on a unrelated note Disney's new Jungle book is really good.**

 **Till next time everybody.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was now time for the Hotel Transylvania talent show, thousands of people was lining up to get tickets for the show. Anna and Kristoff was in charge of running the ticket booths while Frank and Murray was in charge of showing the guest to their seats.

Nervous didn't even begin to decribe how Elsa was feeling as she stared at the number of people lining up in the ball room to see the show. Even though she was a good singer, she wasn't use to singing in front of people let alone a entire crowd, and she still wasn't completely sure she had mastered the guitar, even though Johnny said she had.

"How you feeling?" Johnny said as the two of them got in line with the rest of the contestants.

"Truth be told scared out of my mind." Elsa said

"You'll be fine just be yourself and remember what I taught you."

Once all the guest were seated and the three judges took there spot at the judges table, Griffin walked out to host the show.

"How's everybody doing today?" Griffin said grabbing the mic. "I am honored to host the first, and more then likely only considering how well this goes, Hotel Transylvania talent show. Although part of me is kind of bummed that nobody asked me to audition for the show, I'm talented" Griffin then took off his glasses. "I take off my glasses and guess what I dissapear. Get it, because I'm invisible."

"You are neither a comidian nor are you funny." Vlad said from the judges table. "Stick to hosting the show.

"And you are not Simon Cowell and this is not American Idol." Griffin responded back "So lay off the insults a bit." Griffin then turned to the audience.

"Let's say hello to our judges Count Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad." The audience cheered as the judges where introduced, Mavis turned around in her seat and blew a kiss to the crowd, while Drac waved and Vlad just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now let's get this show started shall we." Griffin said "Seriously, lets get this started, I got a date in a hour and I don't want to be late." Griffin then walked off the stage as the first contestant took the stage.

The first contestant, a human girl, walked up on the stage and tried to sing some Phantom of the Opera. The thing was she was so high pitched and so off key that the audiances and judges both cringed during her entire performance.

"Wow, that was horrible." Vlad said when her performance was over. "That was so high pitched only a dolphin would like that."

"Oh come on Vlad it wasn't that bad." Mavis said trying to be positive.

"Really, then how do you explain the dolphin in the audience?" Vlad said pointing to the stands where there was a dolphin clapping and cheering.

"How'd that dolphin get in here?" Drac asked

"I rest my case." Vlad said "Next contestant."

The next contestant was a monster dressed up in white face paint and tried to do stand up comady. The thing was his jokes where so bad and his puns so lame that instead of laughs he received groans.

"Your jokes where so bad not even the Joker would of laughed." Vlad said

"I'm surprised you even know who the Joker is?" Mavis replied

"I read comics." Vlad responded offended "Come on just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm out of touch."

"Bring on the next contestant." Drac said

The next contestant, another human girl, walked on stage wearing a dress wearing a dress made out of raw meat, attracting the attention of everybody in the room.

"What the tarnation?" Vlad gasped at the weirdness of the lady's dress.

The lady then started singing and dancing to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, however half way through the song, the scent of the lady's meat dress caught the attention of Wayne's Wolf Pups who ran on stage and started devouring the dress.

Both the judges and the audience cringed and covered the eyes as the lady scremed in pain as her dress was being chomped on by the pups. Then once the screaming stopped everybody opened their eyes to see the lady laying on the floor not moving. A goat like monster peaked his head out from the curtain then walked on stage playing Taps on his trumpet as everybody in the audience stood on their feet and placed their ball caps over their hearts in respect.

The next contestant who walked up onstage was a big furry monster. He started to sing and dance to Baby by Justin Beiber, but he barely even got started singing before Vlad pushed a button that activated a trap door that sent the singer screaming and falling to a unknown location, much to the surprise and horror fellow judges Mavis and Drac.

"What?" Vlad said and as Mavis and Drac both gave him a look "Trust me I was doing you to a favor."

"Where does that trap door lead to anyway?" Mavis asked

"Oh don't worry Mavis there is a slide right underneath the trap door that will take the guy to the dump where he will land safely into a pile of garbage, which judging by his song choice perfectly fits."

Drac just groaned as he face palmed himself in frustration.

The next contestants was Wayne's Wolf pups, who did a dance routine with a mixture of martial arts added in. The audience cheered and gave the pups a standing ovation once they were finished and even the judges where smiling.

"That was really good, and I'm not just saying that because your father will kill me if I said anything less." Vlad said as he stared nervously at Wayne who was standing next to him with his arms crossed growling at Vlad as a warning.

"Best performance of the night so far." Mavis said

"Agreed" Drac said

"Wow, looks like we got ourselves a act capable of winning finally" Griffin said. "And it only took half the show to do it."

"Wow those pups where really good." Elsa said watching the act from behind the stage.

"Sure was, I will just have to try to be better." Johnny said.

"Up next, A fan favorite around this hotel, give it up for Johnny"

"Your up Johnny, good luck." Elsa said

"Thank's your majesty, you too." Johnny said as he grabbed his guitar and walked on stage.

"Go get em Johnny-stien." Johnny heard Frank say in the audience.

Johnny walked up to the mic and as he adjusted his guitar strings he started playing Aerosmith's "Don't want to miss a thing."

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Cause I'd miss you babe_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_  
 _I'd still miss you babe_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
 _Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing_  
 _Then I kiss your eyes_  
 _And thank God we're together_  
 _I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
 _Forever and ever_

 _Don't wannna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Cause I'd miss you babe_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I don't wanna miss one smile_  
 _I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
 _I just wanna be with you_  
 _Right here with you, just like this_  
 _I just want to hold you close_  
 _Feel your heart so close to mine_  
 _And just stay here in this moment_  
 _For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Cause I'd miss you babe_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _Cause even when I dream of you_  
 _The sweetest dream will never do_

 _I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Cause I'd miss you babe_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_  
 _I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

When Johnny stopped singing the crowd was cheering louder then they had cheered all night and even the judges was on their feet

"I'm not being bias because I'm your wife but that is hands down my favorite performance so far this night."

"She's being bias." Drac laughed "But don't worry I feel the same way, best performance so far.

Then the two of them turned to Vlad curios what he would say and Vlad just shrugged

"Ah what else can I say but great performance kid, I'm impressed." Vlad said as the crowd continued to cheer for Johnny as he walked off stage

"Great job Johnny. Elsa said

"Thanks." Johnny said

"Up next, The Queen of Arendelle herself, Queen Elsa." The two of then heard Griffin say.

"Go get them your majesty." Johnny said

"I'll try." Elsa said walking on the stage. As she walked up to the mic she started playing Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_  
 _I swear it will get easier,_  
 _Remember that with every piece of you_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

 _You can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _"Wait for me to come home."_

Drac had closed his eyes and got lost in Elsa's song, he got so lost in it that he didn't even know it was over until the crowd started cheering.

"Oh it's over?" Drac said opening his eyes. "That performance was beautiful, just plain beautiful, I got lost in it it was so beautiful, grat job your majesty.

"Elsa you may have ice powers, but you just brought the heat." Mavis said "This talent show is now feeling the heat thanks to you. Well done."

"Well it took some tome, but after three great performances I'm now really loving this talent show." Vlad said

Elsa took one last bow to the audiances who was still cheering as she walked off.  
"Great job Elsa, it's going to be a close one." Johnny said

There were a few more contestants after Elsa. Some of them were good, while others got a earful from Vlad. By the time the show was over all the contastant's (minus the one that vlad ejected.) lined up on stage to hear the results.

"Well it's been a good show but there can only be one winner." Griffin siad "And from what I could tell the result was basically a coin toss. Seriously it was a coin toss, I saw the judges flipping a coin to decide the winner. May I have the envolope please?"

Mavis walked up on stage and handed Griffin the envolope as Griffin ordered for the lights to be dimmed.

"The winner of the first ever Hotel Transylvania talent show is..." Griffin said, he was then a whole thirty seconds to keep the audience in suspense.

"Enough with the drama just read the card already!" Vlad shouted

"All right already!" Griffin shouted back. "The winner is, Johnny."

Johnny leaped with joy as Elsa gave him a congratulation hug.

"Congrats Johnny.

"Hey you did great too Elsa, you made the talent show competitive."

As the other contestants and judges congatulated Johnny for winning the show a shadowy figure was watching the whole thing from outside the hotel window.

"So they have attacted a lot more humans to their hotel with a talent show huh? Well tonight there will be a whole lot less."

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. The shadowy figure will be revealed soon as well as his reasoning for abducting people from the hotel so stay tune for that.**

 **Till then leave a review, and see you later.**

 ***Drop the mic***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! Yes I know it's been over a year since I last updated this story. I took a hiatus from writing there for a bit and when I came back I got busy working on other storied that this one fell to the waste side for a while. The good thing though is I'm back to working on this and it shouldn't take that long to finish this considering I was close to finishing it when I took my hiatus. I would say including this chapter i got like three chapters left so this will be finished pretty quickly. Anyway, lets get back to it.**

"You wanted to see me Drac?" Elsa asked as she opened the door to Drac's office the next day. She didn't know why Drac requested to see her, or why he sent one of those weird talking suit of armors to fetch her, but nonetheless she willingly walked to Drac's office where she saw Drac counting the money they made from the talent show last night.

"Yes Elsa," Drac said with a polite smile "I got something for you and your friends." Drac opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a check and handed it to Elsa "Here take it, you earned it for last night."

Elsa stared at the check in shock, not knowing what to say. She was not expecting something like this. After all, they only came to this hotel for vacation, and was only helping out around the hotel as volunteers.

"Why are you giving me this?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Because you have helped save my hotel," Drac said "You and your friends have brought so many new customers to my hotel, it's the least I can do to show my appreciation."

"I... I don't know if I can accept this." Elsa said "I am a queen after all, it's not like I'm desperate for money."

"Ah keep it anyway." Drac said. Elsa just shrugged and put it in her pocket, deciding she would give the money some charity when she got back to Arendelle.

"You know something Drac, your not that bad."

"Why thank you." Drac said

"Arendelle doesn't really have many monsters except maybe me and Olaf, so their perspective of vampires and werewolves aren't very positive. They only really know what they have read in horror stories and seen in the monster movies.

""Yeah the media hasn't been the most friendliest to us in the past," Drac admitted. "But the world has been changing, and so has the public opinion of us. Look at you, your a monster and yet you are queen of a entire country. And your people love you despite what you are."

"Well it didn't quite start out that way." Elsa replied "At first they were scared of me when they first discovered what I could do. One bozo even sent a couple of his men to try to kill me, and another person used the public's fear of me to try to accuse me of killing my sister to try to kill me as well. So it wasn't exactly the best first impression that you would hope it to be."

"I here you Elsa, I didn't really have the best beginning with humans either. Shortly after Mavis was born a mob of angry humans attacked my castle and killed my wife just because we were vampires. The whole reason this hotel was created was to keep Mavis safe from humans. It took me one hundred and eighteen years to learn to finally forgive and trust humans again. At least your people came to accept you quicker then humans did with me."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your wife Drac."

"Thanks Elsa, I've learned to move on from it though. I still miss her everyday but I like to believe she would be proud of both me and Mavis and what we have become."

The two of them just stood in silence for about three seconds before Drac clapped his hands together changing the subject.

"So how much time do you and your friends still have on your vacation?"

"About five days."

"Good, in that case just go and have fun. I won't force you or your friends to help around the hotel anymore if you don't want to. Just go, have fun, relax, and just enjoy yourselves. You earned it."

"Thank you Drac," Elsa said before leaving the office. Drac just chuckled to himself as he sat back down at his desk and continued to count the money.

"You know if I had a son I'd make him marry that girl."

Elsa and the gang took big advantage of Drac's offer and spent the rest of the day doing what they originally wanted to do on their advantage the whole time, relax. Anna and Mavis laid on the roof staring at the stars. Originally Anna wanted to get a tan but since the monsters couldn't handle the sun staring at the stars on a beach blanket would do. It at least gave her the chance to chat with her new best friend. Elsa was at the pool testing out her new ice blue bikini, while catching the eyes of many of the other monsters. Needless to say several of the monsters including Wayne got their faces slapped in by their very jealous wives for staring at Elsa in her bikini. Kristoff hit the party room having a dance off with some of the wolf pups and losing badly. Those wolf pups were better dancers than Kristoff gave them credit for. Olaf and Frank pulled pranks on Murry by holding a match up over his bed and allowing Olaf to melt just enough to get Murry's bed wet while he was taking a nap, making Murry think he wet the bed. Needless to say after Murry woke up and Olaf's half melted arm froze back to normal, Murry's reaction to his wet bed was pretty hilarious. Murry kept insisting it wasn't him while Frank was offering Murry one of the wolf pups diapers. Everybody had the perfect vacation day that they had wanted and at the end of the night they spent nearly a whole hour just talking about their day. Although Kristoff gave a weirded out look when Olaf told them about what him and Frank did to Murry. Anna just burst out laughing at his story, not able to control how hilarious she thought it was.

Little did they know was that the fun wouldn't last much longer. When the sun came up and everybody went to bed the strange organ music that had been playing each morning for the past several days started playing again. Johnny had gotten up to get himself a drink of water when he noticed several of the humans leaving their bedrooms walking like they were in a trance, their arms stretched out in front of them and walking and moaning like a zombie.

"Huh that's strange. I've never seen any of those people walk like that before." Johnny said "And I didn't see anything in the memo about it being walk and talk like a zombie day. Something is going on here." Johnny ran back to his and Mavis's bedroom and grabbed his backpack before taking out his smart phone and following the humans in a trance. Video recording everything as it unfolded.

"My name is Johnny Loughran and I am following what appears to be several humans walking in some sort of hypnotic trance." Johnny said as he faced the camera before zooming it in on the humans as they continued to walk in a trance. "There seems to be music playing in another hotel across the street and it appears like the humans are walking to the hotel. Could the music be what's putting them under the trance? Does this explain all the people that have been disappearing from our hotel? Why am I filming this like it's the one of those found footage horror movies? I'm going die following this trail am I."

"Yes," A loud but familiar voice said from behind him. "Yes you are!" Johnny was just able to turn the camera about and film his abductor before being struck on the top of the head, falling to the ground unconscious and drug away by his feet to the new hotel, leaving his phone and backpack on the ground abandoned.

 **What better way to come back to a story after being away from it for a while then leaving it off on a cliffhanger I say? Hope you enjoyed it. I promise it won't be more than a year before I update this again.**


	14. Chapter 14

Needless to say the absents of Johnny did not go unnoticed the next day. As soon as Mavis woke up and saw that Johnny was not beside her she instantly felt something was wrong. Especially since Johnny never woke up before her. Mavis started checking every area in the hotel that she thought Johnny could have been, the kitchen having breakfast, the pool splashing around with Frank, the ballroom. But every place came up empty. Where could he be?

"Dad have you seen Johnny anywhere?" Mavis asked, getting concerned, this was unlike him to just disappear like this.

"You mean he's not with you?"

"No, I woke up this morning and he was gone."

"Sir, emergency." One of Drac's suits of armor ran up and saluted him. "Multiple of our human guest have gone AWOL. Reports of strange organ music has been heard last night with multiple humans following in the direction of the music walking like zombies."

"Well that's weird." Drac said

"That can't be a coincidence," Mavis thought. "Get everyone together, my husband is missing, possibly in danger, and we are going to get him back."

It wasn't long before all of Drac's pack and Elsa's gang met together as Mavis explained the situation.

"Team I have called this mission because my husband, Johnny is missing." Everyone gasped at the news and Dennis began to cry

"Daddy's missing." Dennis whined. Eunice picked the scared five year old up in comfort.

"There, there child, everything is going to be okay?" Eunice turned to Mavis so Dennis wouldn't see her own worried face "Right?"

"Don't worry, we are going to check every nook and cranny we see." Mavis said "We will not leave any stone unturned. We are not going to rest until we find my husband."

"And I think I know just who can help." Wayne said before calling his daughter. "WINNIE!"

"Winnie Werewolf reporting for duty." Winnie said walking up to her father and saluting him. "What do you need.

"We need you to track down Johnny's whereabouts." Wayne said before turning to Mavis "Do you have anything of his she can sniff so she can track his scent.

"I got something." Olaf said to the surprise of everyone as he pulled a sock out of his snow. "This kind of got stuck to my snow earlier when I was in your room. Things kind of get stuck to me a lot considering I'm made of snow.

"Why were you in our..." Mavis began to ask "Wait... never mind I don't want to know it's not important right now." Mavis bent down to Winnie and handed her the sock. "Here sniff this." Winnie grabbed the sock and gave it one good big sniff. Elsa cringed a little at the sight of someone sniffing a dirty sock, but then again, Winnie was a dog so this kind of stuff was common with them. And the situation was kind of important with their friend missing so...

"I got the scent." Winnie said "Everyone follow me." As soon as everyone was outside Winnie put her nose to the ground and started sniffing out Johnny's sent. Olaf meanwhile took Mavis's speech a little to serious and started lifting up every rock he could find to check under.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked Olaf

"Mavis said don't leave any rock unturned so I ain't?"

"You do realize that is only a expression meaning we are going to look every place possible you know. And that wolf pup has his scent so she will sniff him out.

"Ohh... What's a scent?"

"Oh brother." Kristoff shoock his head in disbelief

It wasn't long before Winnie smelt that something was close and started running as fast as her little wolf pups could run.

"She's on to something, move!" Mavis ordered, twelve feet ahead of them Winnie saw a smartphone and ran up to it. Once Mavis caught up to her she instantly noticed who the phone belonged to, and her eyes lit up in worry.

"It's Johnny's."

Dennis started to whine in fear again and Eunice picked him up to comfort him again.

"It seems he was recording something before he dropped it." Murry noticed, pointing that the record video option was still on and had ran out of recording space.

"Play it." Elsa suggested, not that Mavis needed to be told. Everyone gathered around the phone as Mavis played the video. Everyone's eyes went wide in horror as they saw Johnny following the guest walking out of the hotel in a trance.

"Look's like the suit of armor wasn't joking about the humans?" Drac gasped.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked confused. That is when they saw Johnny turn around and get snatched by a strange figure. Everyone gasped at Johnny's abduction while Dennis was full blown crying now in fear. Mavis ran the tape back and gasped again when she saw just who the figure was.

"Who is that?" Elsa asked

"I recognize him." Mavis said "And Johnny is in more danger then we thought." Mavis turned to Winne, "Where does the scent lead."

"This way." Winnie pointed straight left to a hill, sitting at the top of the hill was the other hotel that was recently built.

"The new hotel?" Wayne gasped.

"I new that hotel would be nothing but trouble for me!" Drac growled "Come on hurry, let's get my son in law and tear that building to the ground."

When Johnny finally woke up, he found himself in a giant bird cage dangling several feet in the air. He wasn't alone though, as Johnny regained his vision he saw several humans also in cages dangling in the air.

"What's going on here?" Johnny asked concerned. He then heard laughing and a familiar monster came stepping out of the shadows. One he never thought he would see again.

"Bela?" Johnny gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" The bat like monster said "Been a little while since you and your friends ruined my life."

"What are you doing Bela?" Johnny asked "And why are you normal size again after Drac's dad shrunk you?"

"I ran into a witch, who thankfully was kind enough to restore my full size. And what I am doing is getting revenge on your father in law for destroying my life. He allowed you, a pathetic little human to marry a monster. Then he brainwashed my master into accepting humans too. Because of that I am now forced to roam alone without no home or place to go."

"So what does that have to do with putting us all in cages?"

"I am going to make sure humans never stays at his hotel again. I am capturing them and putting them in these cages. And now that you are here, I finally have enough for me and my boys to have a feast."

"Feast? What do you mean by a...oh." the light bulb finally went off in Johnny's head. "Well this is the third time something like this has happened to me."

"Wow, you really get around." Bela responded. "No matter, I will make sure that this time is the last." Bela put a giant pot under the cage Johnny was in and grabbed hold of the lever ready to drop Johnny in. "Bye Bye, human."

"Hold it right there ugly face!"

Bela turned around to see who just insulted him. "Who's the dead meat who just said those hurtful things to me?"

"That would be me!" Drac and everybody burst into the room all of them sporting a fighting pose.

"Well, well, well, so you actually found me out Drac," Bela laughed.

"Yes, now release my human son in law or get ready for another humiliating beat down."

"No," Bela replied "Not this time human sympathizer. Humans and monsters don't belong together. Why doesn't anybody get that? They have been at war for centuries. And you think you can just forget about everything that happened between humans and monsters just because your daughter fell in love with a dimwitted brainless human?"

"Hey this dimwitted human has feelings." Johnny griped from the cage.

"Shut up human," Bela growled before turning his attention back to Drac. "You might of softened your heart and allowed yourself to get brainwashed because of your daughters love for these bozos but I'm not. The only good human is a dead human, and I won't stop until monsters and humans are enemy's again like it should..."

 _WHACK!_

Bela found himself getting hit in the jaw with a hockey puck made out of ice.

"Who shot that?!" Bela griped rubbing his jaw where the puck hit.

"Yeah, over here." Elsa said waving her right hand, she held a hockey stick made of ice in her left hand. "What is your problem man? This is the twenty first century. The world has grown more tolerant of people of different races and ethics. We have people of different races getting married now, people of the same sexes. And you are complaining just because a monster married a human? That is your main reason for all of this?"

"Eh, call me old fashioned but I preferred it when we all hated each other." Bela replied

"Well I prefer it when we all get along, just the way the world would want it."

"Well I guess I will just have to get rid of you bozo's too." Bela then called his pack of bat people and soon the entire gang found themselves surrounded by bat creatures. Elsa refused to be intimidated by this freak.

"You know what my favorite sport is back in Arendelle Mr. Ugly face?"

"The name is Bela!" Bela growled

"Whatever," Elsa replied "You know what my favorite sport in Arendelle is? Hockey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bela growled

"Oh nothing much." Elsa smiled as she created another ice puck. "Just feel like playing myself a little game right now." Elsa then shot the puck at Bela, hitting him in the face. Elsa then created skates for the entire gang as she froze the entire floor.

"Hey Mavis you know the rules of hockey?"

"Johnny has introduced me to it yeah," Mavis replied.

"Good, let's have ourselves a little game but instead let's use these moron's heads as the puck." Elsa then gave each of the pack a hockey stick and helmet made out of ice.

"Works for me." Mavis said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Drac laughed.

"I'll be goalie." Wayne called out taking one of the nets Elsa made.

"Me too," Olaf said taking the other one.

Elsa then created a puck and shot it at one of the bat creatures, hitting him in the head.

"And the game is on." Johnny said calling the game from inside the cage. " What a beautiful night for a game wouldn't you agree backpack? Elsa has the first bat creature by the head and is skating him to Wayne's side of the goal. Elsa shoot's, but Wayne blocks the monster with his teeth, biting him on the butt. And now the monster is running off screaming in pain. No goal this time for Elsa."

"What are you morons doing? Get them!" Bela cried out. All the monsters charged at the gang. Elsa created ice pucks for each of them. They fired their pucks, hitting them spot on in the face before whacking them with the sticks and dragging them through the ice. Elsa dragged one monster through the ice before turning her attention to Anna.

"Hey Anna, coming at you." Elsa passed the screaming monster to Anna who fired the monster at Wayne this time getting it through the net.

"Goal!" Anna and Elsa cheered.

"And Team Elsa takes the lead," Johnny said pretending to hold a invisible microphone in his hand "Oh what a exciting game."

Two bat creatures pinned Drac in the corner, surrounded Drac put his hands up in surrender. "Okay you got me boys, but before you kill me. I would like you both to hold onto a strip of bacon." Drac gave the both of them a bacon strip.

"Why are we holding a bacon...?" The monsters started to ask before the wolf pups came and started chewing and biting the two bat creatures. Causing them to run off screaming in pain.

"Oh, those two might be on the injured list for a while." Johnny replied

Bela saw a puck laying on the ground and glared at Elsa, who was busy using another one of his boys as a hockey puck. Bela through the puck at Elsa at hit her in the shoulders. Elsa turned and glared at Bela before skating up angrily at him. Elsa then ripped off her gloves before grabbing him and started beating the living snot out of him. Elsa pinned Bela to the ground as Winnie blew the whistle ending the fight.

"Five minutes in the penalty box for both of you for fighting." Winnie said, taking the role as game referee.

"It was worth it," Elsa said skating to the penalty box.

"I think Elsa won that fight don't you agree backpack?" Johnny said

Mavis shot her own bat creature at Olaf getting it past Olaf and into the net tying the game.

"Yes goal!" Mavis cheered.

"That's my wife!" Johnny cheered from the cage "And with that the game is tied."

Not being able to take it anymore the bat creatures started to fly off screaming. Only leaving Bela left to defend against Drac and the gang.

"Cowards!" Bela screamed at his retreating army. "Come back here and fight like a monster."

"Hey Elsa." Mavis asked as everyone surrounded Bela, who was now backing away in fear. "What's the rules for overtime?"

"Oh first one to score a goal wins," Elsa said "But I think in the monster version of hockey we should have it where whoever shoot's this bigot with the most pucks wins."

"I think I like your version better." Mavis laughed.

"Uh oh?" Bela gulped as Elsa created five pucks for each of them. Bela tried to run but before he had a chance to escape Mavis and Elsa fired every single one of their pucks, hitting him with every single one. Bela fell to the ice in pain and Elsa finished him off by encasing the evil monster in ice.

"Hey Dad, I think we have you a new Hotel decoration." Mavis replied with a laugh looking at the frozen creature.

"Hold on their Johnny we're getting you down." Frank removed the pot from under Johnny's cage while Wayne pulled the lever lowering him and all the other humans in the cages. Olaf used his carrot nose to pick the locks and as soon as Johnny was free Mavis ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I'm so glad your safe I was so worried," Mavis cried.

"I was scared too but I'm safe. And for where all are human guests have been going."

"I think this calls for a celebration back at the hotel" Wayne replied "Who's with me."

"Count me in." Griffin replied

"Me too." Murry said

"Well then there's only one thing to do." Mavis's eyes lit up in excitement. For she knew no one could throw a party like her father.

"By the way who won the hockey game?" Mavis asked

"Eh, from where I was standing it looked like a tie." Johnny replied

"A tie is good I guess." Elsa shrugged "A tie is good."

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. Especially the hockey match. One chapter left to go before we are done with this story so don't leave me right yet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it. Yeah it's pretty short but it's still fun. Will announce my upcoming stories at the end of the chapter.**

The party at the end of the night was the craziest party Elsa and Anna had ever witnessed. They couldn't have found a better way to end their epic vacation. Drac and his pack was on stage Singing Lady GaGa's "Born this way" While all the other monsters were on the dance floor dancing their heart out. Olaf was dancing with the zombies and at one point took off his head and switched it with a zombies head.

"Hey look at me everyone, I'm a zombie." Olaf said as his head was on the body of a dancing zombie. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all laughed.

"Hey that's a nice trick," Frank noticed running up to Olaf whose head was still on the zombies body. "Now do me." The Zombie took off Olaf's head and handed it to Frank, Olaf's body gave the zombie his head back and Frank took off his head, put Olaf's head on and gave Olaf's body his head.

"Hey look at me everybody I'm a snowman." Frank cheered "Wow this body is really cold."

"Frank!" Eunice scolded "Get your head off that snowman's body before you catch a head cold!"

"Aww..." Both Olaf and Frank whined together as they put their heads back on their regular bodies.

"And I was liking being tall." Olaf griped

"Don't worry Olaf," Anna encouraged "Your perfect just the way you are."

The gang was still jamming on the dance floor when Drac called out on the microphone. "Hey Elsa what are you doing on the dance floor get up here on the stage!"

"Really you want me on stage?"

"Get up here your majesty and sing with us."

"Yes, go Elsa!" Anna cheered. Everybody chanted Elsa's name as she walked up on stage.

As Elsa got on the stage Wayne started up the music and Drac took the first the first verse.

 _Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time._

Johnny walked to the front of the stage and took over for Drac.

 _Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab take me anywhere. I'm in if your down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time._

Elsa formed a giant snowflake above the stage and made it start snowing in the ballroom. Everybody cheered as she took the mic next.

 _Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright._

Drac joined back in. _We don't even have to try it's always a good time._

 **Elsa:** _(wooo!)_

Elsa, Mavis Johnny and Drac all joined in to sing the chorus together. _Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh. We don't even have to try It's always a good time._

Mavis took the mic next. _Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time._

Drac took back over. _Good morning and good night._

Elsa joined back in _I wake up at twilight._

Back to Drac _It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try it's always a good time.  
_

 **Mavis** _(Wooo!)_

All four of them came together for the chorus. _Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time._

Drac took over again _Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then_

Elsa took over next _Doesn't matter when it's always a good time there._

Johnny took it next. _Doesn't matter when it's always a good time then._

All four of them came together at the end and jumped off the stage as the crowd circled around them and joined in the singing and dancing. _It's always a good time!_

 _Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh. It's always a good time. Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time._

"So Elsa." Anna asked as the song ended "Has this been the a good vacation or what?"

"It's been the best vacation. Let's do it again next year."

"Yay! We have our on summer vacation spot!" Olaf cheered as everybody came it for a hug. It really had been a great vacation.

 **Song credit: Good time by Owl City and Carly Rea Jepsen. Fun fact that was the very first scene I thought of in my head when planning this story followed by the hockey scene. So yeah I kind of planned this story backwards, weird right?**

 **Okay as I stated earlier here is a list of my next four upcoming stories that I will get started on after i finish my current crop.**

 **A Trolls Parody of Phantom of the Opera. Smiles1998 if your reading this this might be a story you will be interested in.**

 **Batgirl Origins, my Batgirl story that will be on the Batman page because sdly Batgirl doesn't have her own page.**

 **War of the Amulets. A upcoming Sofia the First story where Sofia goes up against a Dark prince with a evil amulet.**

 **And then Finally Eden. A Trolls Post apocalyptic war story.**

 **Hope you will check all my upcoming stuff out. Till then this is Jpbake and I'm out.**


End file.
